¿Diferente historia?
by Marco Avaria
Summary: Una historia diferente, algo cambio en el bebe que salvaría al mundo, y lo que cambió fue su color de cabello... junto con su personalidad.
1. Primer cambio - Kyubi

Caminando de un lado hacía otro sin poder concentrarse en las cosas realmente importantes que tenía que hacer aquel hombre, considerado como un temible y poderoso guerrero en el mundo shinobi, se encontraba en el cuarto al cual muchos aspiraban llegar.

Tenía una extraña sensación, claramente eso se debía al nacimiento de su hijo, que ese mismo día iba a presenciar, sin embargo, existía la posibilidad de que ocurriera un hecho insólito, tal como la liberación del "Kyūbi no Yōko", aunque no tan insólito, debido a que si iba a ocurrir un hecho de ese magnitud, precisamente ese sería el momento ideal para que sucediera.

Y así pasó.

De un momento a otro se encontraba luchando contra la gran bestia de nueve colas, no podría catalogarlo como un zorro, era realmente algo mucho más… ¿Abominable?, supuso que esa sería la palabra, no tanto por su aspecto si no por su aterrador poder y presencia, estaba furioso, y supo que lo que haría iba a costarle algo mucho más preciado que su vida, y que traería grandes consecuencias para su propio hijo, y no solo a él sino que al mundo entero.

Y así ocurrió, la ejecución del "Shiki Fūin" y las despedida de él y su querida esposa, para luego ver como parte de la gran bestia fue a parar al cuerpo del pequeño, ya luego de las últimas palabras hacía su querido hijo, cuando solo les quedaban segundos de vida, pudieron ver algo extraño. Algo que no esperaban que sucediera, su pequeño hijo empezó a estremecerse, no lloraba o mejor dicho, al parecer no podía y le estaba costando respirar, sus padres estaban aterrados, tanto por el hecho que estaban viendo como por la situación en que se encontraban, imposibilitados de hacer algo, no les quedaban fuerzas y les quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida, entonces el pequeño se calmó, pero vieron que su cara perdió unas marcas que tenía, y que le creció un poco el pelo de forma extremadamente rápida, que ahora pasaba a ser de color rojo, entonces pasó algo que los dejo de cierta forma más calmados y un poco aterrados a la vez, el pequeño luego de parecer que estaba en un estado cercano a la muerte, lentamente abrió un poco sus pequeños ojos que seguían de color azul y lo miro.

-Estaré bien.-

No sabían si había hablado o no, después de todo solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y no había abierto su boca, pero estaban seguros que habían escuchado esas palabras, pensaron también que no fue de su boca de donde salió esa frase, ya que por un momento, sus ojos fueron los que les hizo pensar que todo saldría bien. El pequeño luego siguió llorando pareciendo haber vuelto a la normalidad después de ese extraño suceso, conservando su reciente cambio de aspecto.

Y sin más ni menos, Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze murieron dando por todo lo que creían correcto, por su aldea y por sobre todo, su querido hijo… Naruto.

_11 Años después_

Se encontraba un pequeño niño recostado en un árbol, en un pequeño bosque cerca de un campo de entrenamiento en "Konohagakure no Sato", curando sus heridas con un pequeño kit médico que tenía, se veía levemente lastimado, y alguna que otra cicatriz en su cuello y brazos, que eran las partes visibles de su cuerpo ya que vestía una camiseta supuestamente "blanca", bastante sucia y con pequeñas y difusas manchas rojizas, un pantalón de buzo deportivo negro, bastante sucio también, había recibido otra golpiza más, la verdad en un principio recibía muchas, pero extrañamente junto con el paso del tiempo comenzó a crecer en muchos aspectos, nadie se escapa del progreso y evolución de la vida, su personalidad siempre fue un poco reservada, pero últimamente se estaba volviendo un poco más fría para ser un niño de su edad, su pelo rojizo se hacía cada vez más notorio en su aspecto junto con sus azules ojos, que parecieran que suspiraban con la mirada que siempre tenía el pequeño, tal vez estos pequeños cambios en él hacían que quien quiera que le tenga cierto rencor u odio al pequeño hiciera que lo pensará dos veces antes de golpear, no sabían porque, pero últimamente tenían la pequeña sensación de que no debían acercarse a él.

El suspiraba nuevamente, realmente estaba harto de esto, no sabía exactamente a qué se refería, si era a las golpizas, si era a que no tenía a nadie, si era la rutina o el hecho de no tener un sueño o meta definida.

Volvió a suspirar -Creo que un poco de meditación calmará mi ser.- Pensó sabiamente el pequeño, aun para su edad era un chico bastante inteligente, mas nadie lo sabía, aunque más que eso era perspicaz, astuto, tranquilo, que de vez en cuando le invadía ese deseo de ser alguien alegre, travieso y sonreír a todo momento, como si esa hubiera sido siempre su propia naturaleza, pero tenía ese lado reservado que a fin de cuentas, era el que prevalecía en la personalidad del pelirrojo.

No sabía de donde había adquirido esa práctica de la meditación, solo que un día, hace algunos meses, el Hogake al verlo en la pose del loto, despertó su curiosidad preguntándole que es lo que estaba haciendo.

–No lo sé Hogake-san, acostumbro a colocarme en ciertas posiciones y reflexionar un poco sobre la vida, sobre lo que pasó y lo que pasará, sobre los libros que usted me trae, y pues no sé… simplemente no sé porque lo hago, pero es una costumbre que he estado cultivado consciente e inconscientemente… ¿Es acaso algo malo eso, Hogake-san?-

El anciano soltó un leve suspiro antes de hablar –No Naruto, lo que tú haces es lo que se le conoce como meditación, es un antiguo arte que hasta el día de hoy se emplea pero no muchos lo hacen de la manera correcta…-

-Por favor Hogake-san hábleme más sobre la meditación- Dijo levemente animado el menor

El anciano volvió a suspirar –Mejor te traeré algunos libros respecto al tema, lamentablemente no tengo mucho tiempo, y conociéndote posiblemente estemos horas y horas hablando… y el papeleo no espera a nadie.- Diciendo esto último con un aire de tristeza cómica.

Después de ese encuentro el anciano volvió a sus quehaceres, realmente no le agradaba mucho al anciano ser tratado de esa manera, era demasiado "cuadrado" para alguien de su edad, rayos… ¿Se suponía que un niño hablará así? Pues no, debió ser por tantos libros que el pequeño leía, sin duda sería algún día un shinobi magnífico, no resaltaba mucho en la academia, debido a que él le gustaba estudiar lo que él quería, y lo que enseñaban en la academia ninja no era cosas que realmente le interesaban, no de momento, cultivaba su mente con libros como "Teoría básica del Genjustu" o libros que como "Mundo shinobi: Situación y respuesta", realmente los primeros años de la academia no eran bastante interesantes para él, más que todo los primeros años se basaban en materia de relación y fidelidad para y por sus compañeros shinobis y fomentar la lealtad a los principios de la aldea y la nación.

Así fue como el pequeño entro en el arte de la meditación, aunque últimamente oía una voz en su cabeza, una voz que lo llamaba cada vez con más y más fuerza, una voz fuerte y clara, calmada y algo ronca a la vez, una extraña sensación le envolvía cada que vez que la escuchaba, y cada vez era más clara y cuando creía que había alcanzado el origen de esa voz despertaba de su estado de meditación, sin haberse dado cuenta que llego a un punto en que pasó más de media hora meditando en el mundo exterior pensando que había pasado solo unos segundos, cuando así fue en su "interioridad".

Luego de emplear el kit médico y curarse completamente, comenzó con su meditación habitual, pero esta vez fue diferente.

Se encontraba en un pasillo con baldosas de cerámica, cosa que nunca había visto en la lamentable vida que tenía, solo en fotos creyó haber visto algo como eso debido a una tecnología de la construcción algo costosa y rara de ver en la actualidad, bastante iluminado con lámparas bastante curiosas, con diversas puertas con diferentes palabras en ellas: "Infancia", "Matemáticas", "Amor", y los nombres seguían.

Estaba asustado, algo que no entraba en la lógica, algo que estaba fuera de su conocimiento, un suceso increíblemente extraño acontecía enfrente de sus narices, respiro hondo una y otra vez.

-No se debe temer a lo que se desconoce, ¿Cómo temer a algo que ni siquiera sabes lo qué es?, lo desconocido no se teme, se le respeta por regla general.- se dijo mentalmente el pelirrojo, en un buen intento de darse fuerzas para sobrevivir a lo desconocido.

-**Naru…to.-** Escucho decir, lenta y calmadamente a una voz, muy conocida para él, que en el momento de escuchar aquella voz y más al oír su nombre, sus pensamientos se despejaron, corrió y corrió por los pasillos, doblando en cada esquina que podía, mientras esa voz seguía hablándole, llamándolo, como si miles y miles de personas corearan su nombre en voz casi inaudible para cualquier persona, sentía que su llamada no venía de ninguna dirección en específico, entonces se paró y pensó la situación en la cual estaba, la cual era bastante rara.

-Yo estaba meditando y aparecí aquí, en este lugar… será acaso este lugar… ¿mi mundo interior?, ¿Mi corazón?... ¿Mi mente?- Entonces abrió los ojos y se dijo desilusionado- Genjustu.-

**-No… n… no… no es… un… genjustu…-** Decía la voz con mucho esfuerzo, al parecer se encontraba en problemas, o tenía dificultades para comunicarse en donde estaba.

No lo pensó dos veces y se recostó sobre el suelo, entrelazo sus piernas y se tomó las manos, comenzó a meditar, cerró los ojos, y pues… ahí se quedó… por lo menos por dos segundos hasta que sintió agua a sus pies.

El lugar había cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… literalmente.

Se encontraba en una especie de sistema de alcantarillado gigante, mucho más grande que el de Konoha que él conocía bastante bien, muchas veces le sirvió como vía de escape, a pesar de lo asqueroso que era el lugar preferiría mil veces pasar por allí que enfrentar a las turbas que constantemente lo golpeaban. Había antorchas a los lados y se podía divisar una especie de reja gigante con una especie de… ¿Sello? Sí, al parecer era un sello que estaba en la reja, muchas preguntas fueron las que se hizo el pelirrojo en ese momento pero solo se limitó a preguntar una sola.

-¿Quién es usted?.- pregunto el pequeño, pensando que por la voz sería un hombre de mediana edad y bastante rudo, demasiado para el gusto de Naruto.

-**Entre ustedes basura, soy conocido como… el Kyubi.-**


	2. Origen - Propuesta

-El… ¿Kyubi?.-

El Kyubi, el Kyubi, el Kyubi…no, no, no y no, eso no podía ser verdad, es que no cabía la posibilidades de que… ¿o sí?, Naruto hizo un recuento de su vida en cuestión de segundos, tal vez menos, y lastimosamente, si eso fuera cierto, todo… absolutamente todo tendría sentido, un deseo inmenso de llorar y gritar vino hacía el cuándo un sentimiento lo invadió.

Miedo.

Si realmente era el Kyubi entonces…

Miro hacia adelante donde estaba la gran reja y comenzó a acercarse, mientras lo hacía comenzaba a ver una difusa silueta y cada vez se acercaba más y más despacio…

**-¡GROOOAAR!.- **Un estadillo continuo, estruendoso y extremadamente mortífero fue como definió aquel ruido Naruto dentro de su mente al momento de escucharlo, lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

**-¡Ven mal nacido! ¡Ven y acabaré con tu sufrimiento!.-**

Naruto estaba realmente asustado, desde hace mucho tiempo que no se encontraba en ese estado, entonces miro nuevamente la reja esta vez conservando la distancia para observarlo durante unos segundos –Esto… esto… ¿es real?.-

**-¿Qué si esto es real perra? Claro que es real maldita basura, ¡Ven aquí para arrancarte la piel y comer tus malditas extremidades!... ¡Ven maldito hijo de puta!**

Naruto estaba muy, pero muy asustado, al tanto que no se pudo mover y cerró los ojos levemente pensando… voy a morir y luego abrió los ojos y juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad y pensó –Si he de morir, pues miraré fijamente la muerte, creeré en mis propios principios, mi propia voluntad shinobi, si no veo ni vivo mi propia muerte, sería como si a un espadachín lo cortaran por la espalda.-

-A…te… me….- Naruto respiro profundo, cerró los ojos, los abrió y trato de mirar fijamente al poderoso ente que se encontraba en frente suyo mientras que él seguía vociferando y emitiendo esa aterradora sed de sangre e instinto asesino, hasta que Naruto pudo recobrar un poco la compostura y aún con miedo en su ser pudo hablar hasta el punto de hacer entendible sus palabras.

-Ade… lante…. si… si… he… si he de… morir… pues… lo ha… lo haré… ade… ¡adelante!.- Dijo diciendo esto último en un chillido casi como desahogando sus últimas palabras… en ese momento todo se quedó en silencio…

**-… Jejeje… ¡Jajajajaja!...Interesante, muy interesante...- **Dijo el feroz demonio que observaba como Naruto lo miraba desconcertado preguntándose ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

-Veo… veo que no me vas a matar… ¿por qué?- Pregunto el pequeño niño algo confundido y asustado

-**Mocoso idiota, me encantaría matarte, pero este sello me lo impide, pensé que eras más inteligente que eso… idiota...- **Dijo el demonio algo más calmado y con una sonrisa por así decirlo… maquiavélica.

-….- Naruto no dijo nada pero las palabra de aquel ser le llegaron como un balde de agua fría, ¿él siempre fue tan idiota? No… él era mucho más astuto que eso, el debió haberse dado cuenta que si tenía un sello y si no lo había matado desde tal vez cuánto tiempo sepa quién que ha estado encerrado en él será porque realmente él tenía un impedimento que va más allá de su poder… no podía imaginar qué tipo de impedimento sería tan grande para evitar que esa… cosa pudiera hacerle algo.

Entonces el Uzumaki pensó -El miedo no te hace ver, pensar ni sentir las cosas con claridad, si bien es cierto que a veces un shinobi puede tomar ventaja del miedo y debido a los niveles de adrenalina puede ayudarte a salir de situaciones críticas, en casos como este… es un maldito que te apuñala por la espalda.- Pensaba el pelirrojo, tomando nota mental sobre el miedo, recordando que era un arma… un arma que tendría que saber manejar y ocupar en su debido momento, también se dio cuenta por primera vez con claridad que no es lo mismo leer las cosas de un libro, que vivirlo en carne propia.

Je, otra nota mental.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué es esa reja gigante y ese sello? ¿Por qué…-

**-Cállate.- **Dijo con un cara de pocos amigos, al parecer el Kyubi no tenía mucha paciencia.

Se quedaron mirando un rato, ahora el Kyubi no parecía tener una mirada de maldad ni ira sobre él, solamente lo miraba, como esperando la reacción de Naruto, quién apenas podía mirarlo, aún tenía un poco de miedo por estar frente a tal bestia… le costaba creer que una simple reja y un papel en ella podía evitar que lo mandara a volar lejos, muy muy lejos…

Entonces el Kyubi decidió hablar.

**-Estamos en tu mente, y estoy aquí porque fui sellado en ti, hace once años.-**

-Suponía que estábamos en mi mente, pero, cuando me sellaron en mi yo recién…- Entonces pensó en muchas conjeturas aparecieron frente a él -¿Yo nací únicamente para ser tu contenedor? ¿Para retener tu poder? ¿Acaso me crearon?... Acaso… ¿Soy realmente humano?

**-Hablas mucho mocoso… pues para tu suerte no, o mejor dicho para tu mala suerte, tuviste que ser el hijo de esos para tener un destino como el que estás viviendo ahora, y eso que vendrán muchas cosas más por delante…-**

Naruto no entendía mucho sobre lo que le dijo, solo tenía algo claro, él sabía quiénes eran sus padres, de hecho estaba claro que él sabía muchas cosas sobre él y sobre muchas otras cosas, cosas que lo involucran a él o al mundo shinobi, se dio cuenta en un segundo que no solo era masa de infinito poder, sino que era un baluarte histórico, el sabría muchas cosas que ningún humano allá visto, un testigo vivo de toda la historia humana, o al menos gran parte de la historia del mundo shinobi, tal vez desde los comienzo de este, luego le entró la curiosidad de como aquel ser pudo haber nacido.

Fue cuando hizo un "alto" así mismo, iría con calma, la curiosidad no mato al gato, pero si lo mató la verdad, muchas otras verdades, incluso la del nacimiento de este mundo podía esperar, no era alguien que se dejaba llevar por la curiosidad entonces procedió a preguntarle lo más importante

-¿Quiénes eran mis padres?.- Pregunto con temor

**-Fueron dos shinobis de tu aldea, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.**

-No… no te rías de mí.- Dijo tímidamente y algo enojado el pelirrojo.

**-Te parece que me estoy riendo de ti pedazo de mierda…- **Dijo con algo de enojo en sus palabras, él no estaba mintiendo, y odiaba que pusieran en duda su palabra cuando no lo hacía, de hecho nunca había mentido, después de todo, alguien tan poderoso como él nunca tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo.

Naruto lo miró y comenzó a pensar las cosas, unas pequeñas lágrimas le comenzaron a brotar, por unos segundos su mirada estaba perdida, y luego de estar así unos minutos pareció que su alma había vuelto a sus ojos y con cierto aire melancólico pregunto al demonio.

-Ellos… ¿Ellos me odiaban?.-

**-¿Cómo quieres qué lo sepa? Ellos están muertos, muere tú y les preguntas, además eras un maldito recién nacido…- **Iba a continuar hablando pero pensó que más palabras estaban de más, él sabía que sus padres amaban a Naruto y dieron la vida por su hijo y la aldea, pero tampoco es como si le interesara decirle eso.

-Todo… todo encaja, las miradas de odio de las personas, la poca y nula información del ataque del Kyubi en los libros de historia, el hecho que Hogake-san evitará con ridículas excusas darme libros sobre "Fūinjutsu" y sobre las bestias con cola y todo lo corrobora el hecho de que… tú estés aquí.- Dijo sin odio pero aún con un poco de temor en sus palabras, le costaba acostumbrarse a tan aterradora presencia.

**-Dime niño… los odias ¿cierto? Yo puedo acabar con todo tu sufrimiento, y de pasó mataré por ti a aquellos que eligieron tu destino, los humanos son algo despreciable, tu quita este sello y yo haré el resto.- **Dijo en todo neutral el ser sobrenatural.

Naruto medito sus palabras por unos momentos

-Dame un poco de tiempo, por favor, Kyubi-san.- Dijo soltando un suspiro

**-Solo no te demores tanto enano.- **Entonces el paisaje en el cual se encontraba empezaba a derretirse. Naruto al ver esto comenzó nerviosamente a mirar a su alrededor.

-¡¿Cómo podré hablar contigo de nuevo?!.- Tenía muchas preguntas y muchas más cosas que quería saber

**-Jejeje… Ya te las arreglarás…-**

En eso sintió como el frío aire tocaba todo su cuerpo, y es que la camiseta y el pantalón de buzo no hacía mucha resistencia ante el viento y el frío que entraba a su cuerpo por las aberturas de su ropa.

Sintió como si despertara sin haber dormido… curioso ¿no?

Entonces vio que estaba saliendo el sol, al parecer había dormido cerca del bosque que estaba a un lado de un campo de entrenamiento básico ninja, y recordó que estaba meditando tan solo hace algunas cuantas horas, eso luego de curarse de unas cuantas heridas luego de escapar de otra turba de personas furiosas contra él, ahora ya sabiendo el meollo de todo el asunto.

El suspiro, había sido mucha para el en unas cuantas horas, iría ahora a su departamento a descansar, pensaría bien las cosas, y que haría ahora, si su deducción era correcta, él podría tener perfectamente el poder de hacer unas cuantas cosas en la aldea, ahora las reglas del juego cambiaron y se inclinaba levemente a su favor, la fuerza no era el único sinónimo de poder, sino también la información, mañana vería que haría a partir de ahora, solo le quedaban un par de horas para dormir e ir a la academia, seguramente no iría, se quedaría durmiendo por muchas horas, tenía que dejar su cerebro descansar, había sido mucho para él…**  
**


	3. Jinchūriki & Kyubi

Una característica suya, sea algo favorable o no, era el despertar siempre temprano, como si realmente tuviera una especie de mecanismo en su cuerpo que hiciera eso por él, debido a eso nunca ocupo algún tipo de despertador o aparato de ese estilo el siempre despertaba dos horas antes de la hora de entrada de la academia, tiempo que casi nunca desperdiciaba, y con solo cuatro horas de haber dormido luego de que empezara a amanecer, su "habilidad" se hizo notar

-En momentos como este es cuando más odio el despertar temprano…- se decía mentalmente el pelirrojo –Tal vez por razones como esta es que soy de baja estatura.- él había leído en un libro que la estatura también dependía de cuanto dormía la persona en cuestión, sin embargo era un tema de menor importancia para el contenedor del Kyubi.

-El Kyubi…- se decía él en voz baja mientras se tocaba la frente, el recordaba que su conversación con él fue en su mente por lo que le costaba un poco creer cómo algo como eso cabía en su cabeza, aún había muchas cosas que desconocía sobre él mismo, la aldea, el mundo shinobi y el Fūinjutsu.

No quería tener que pensar eso por ahora, hasta preferiría ir a matar el tiempo a la academia… ya llevaba dos horas de retraso desde la hora de entrada, así que sin más que pensar tomo sus cosas y partió a la academia.

Estaban en plena clase cuando toco la puerta –Pase.- Se escuchó decir

Entro Naruto y miro a su sensei y dijo –Lo siento sensei, me costó dormir anoche y desperté hace muy poco, lamento llegar tarde.-

-Sí, sí, sí lo que digas, solo siéntate y no distraigas a los demás ¿entendido?.- Dijo el ninja a cargo del salón.

-Si.- dijo el aludido

Nadie, casi nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, algunos lo llamaban demonio, o escoria, basura, maldito engendro… la lista de términos era larga como para mencionarla por completa. Y es que casi ningún compañero de clases lo tomaba en cuenta… ni Hintaro, ni Sasuke, ni Eliseo, ni James, ni Sadam, ni Sakura, ni Dina… y así cómo casi ningún compañero de clases lo tomaba en cuenta tenía tres fieles compañeros que si valían la pena… oh sí, ellos realmente eran su motivo de vivir día a día y a pesar de ser reservado y calmado, ellos tenían la extraña capacidad de sacar a relucir su lado más claro, más abierto, su lado más sincero.

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tu nunca llegas tarde… ¿será que por primera vez el puntual Naruto Uzumaki ha llegado tarde?.- Dijo ironizando y exagerando con burla la compañera con la cual Naruto se fue a sentar

-Muy graciosa Ino, realmente no podía quedarme dormido ayer eso es todo… creo que me sobrepase un poco con el entrenamiento de ayer.-

-¿Un poco? Naruto debes de tener más cuidado… pareciera que te hubieras enfrentado a mil shinobis juntos…- Dijo otra compañera en un puesto más arriba que el de Naruto.

-No lo creo Hinata-san, más bien pareciera que se hubiera enfrentado a cuatro ninjas nivel "genin"… o tal vez cinco, aunque también…-

-Sí, sí Shino-san, el punto es que Naruto no se ve muy bien que digamos, ¿Realmente fue el entrenamiento el que te dejo así Naruto?.- Dijo Hinata interrumpiendo a Shino.

-¿Acaso les he mentido alguna vez chicos?.- Pues sí que lo había hecho, y bastantes veces, pero aun así eran ellos a los que menos les mentía en comparación con el resto de la gente, que por cierto lo trataban de una manera muy distinta a como lo trataban sus amigos.

-… Está bien Naruto te creemos.- Dijo con una sonrisa cálida Ino, realmente le gustaba ver esa sonrisa, sentía que un sutil y cálido hormigueo inundaba su estómago, sensación parecida a cuando comía ramen y no sabía aún él porque de esto.

Si, ellos eran lo más preciado para Naruto, eran su tesoro, y lo que más quería en este mundo, fue entonces cuando inevitablemente pensó en la propuesta de aquel ser…. ¿Sería acertado hacerle caso a un ser demoníaco extremadamente poderoso que casi destruye por completo la aldea? Visto desde ese punto de vista claro que no pero por otro lado…

-Chicos… ustedes seguirán siendo mis amigos pase lo que pase… ¿cierto?.- Dijo repentinamente el pelirrojo

Los chicos no respondieron por lo sorpresiva que había sido la pregunta, pero enseguida Hinata fue la que hablo –Siempre estaremos contigo Naruto.- Mostrando una leve pero satisfactoria sonrisa para el Uzumaki, mientras los demás asistían con la cabeza.

Naruto sonrió para sí mismo –Eso es bueno… los golpeaba si respondían lo contrario.- Provocando algunas risas de sus amigos… si, el de vez en cuando bromeaba con ellos, aunque al parecer el día de ayer lo tenía así, un poco cambiado, aún tenía muchas cosas en mente y necesitaba hablar con su inquilino.

El día pasó rápido, algunas chichas salieron rápidamente a acosar el único Uchiha sobreviviente de la masacre de su clan, mientras él caminaba y las ignoraba lo mejor que podía.

-¿Qué le ven a ese idiota? Es tan arrogante, es penoso pensar que tu apellido vale más que tu nombre ¿No?.- Decía una Ino algo enojada por ver como las futuras "kunoichis" de su generación perdían su tiempo con el denominado por todos como el "genio" de la clase.

-Solo espero que su actitud no afecte a sus futuros compañeros de grupo…- Decía Naruto –Bueno me iré a entrenar, nos vemos mañana en clases... aunque tal vez no.- Diciendo esto último más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-¡Naruto! Tienes que cuidarte más, si sigues con una rutina como esa podría pasarte algo grave.- Dijo Hinata entre una mezcla de enojo y preocupación.

-Sí, sí lo que digan chicos.- Decía el con aire despreocupado partiendo a algún lugar de entrenamiento, mientras el grupo se retiraba cada uno a sus respectivos hogares.

Ahora, recostado en el mismo árbol del día anterior, el miro hacia el cielo por unos minutos, luego se puso en unas de sus poses de meditación y cerró los ojos –Concéntrate.- Pensaba el pelirrojo.

-Concéntrate… concéntrate… concéntrate…- Se decía mentalmente una y otra vez hasta que dio junto con el mismo lugar de ayer, el amplio pasillo, muy bien iluminado, con paredes blancas y esas baldosas cuadradas blancas, con puertas en todos lados con diferentes palabras en ellas.  
Efectivamente ese era el primer lugar que había visitado dentro de su mente pero esta vez no escucho la voz, al encontrarse de pie volvió a retomar su posición de meditación, ahora dentro de su mente, para poder ir al segundo lugar que había visitado ayer, el lugar donde se encontraba él.

No le tomo mucho tiempo entrar en contacto con su "interioridad" era más difícil que buscar otro lugar ya dentro de ella, por lo que en cuestión de segundos se encontró frente a la gran reja que delimitaba la seguridad de toda una aldea, o tal vez mucho más que esto.

**-Te demoraste poco mocoso, ¿eso quiere decir que destruiremos la aldea?.-** Dijo cautelosamente el gran ser, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-No, no destruiré la aldea, al menos no yo.- Dijo Naruto –Pero tampoco vine a decir eso solamente.

**-¿Sí? Pues lamentable no tengo nada más que conversar contigo.-**

-¡Espera! Solo quiero saber algunas cuantas cosas…- Decía el pequeño en un voz baja bajando la mirada.  
**-Lamentable para ti que no tenga ningún puto interés en tus malditas dudas.- **Decía con fastidio el Kyubi, después de todo había rechazado su fabulosa propuesta de destruir la aldea.

-Por favor… Kyubi-san, ¿acaso tú también me odias?, todo el mundo lo hace, o al menos la mayoría, es injusto, yo no soy tú, todos creen eso, si supieran que…-

**-¡Ja! ¿Realmente crees que no saben que tú eres solo el "Jinchūriki" del "Bijū" más poderoso? ¿Qué tu solo eres la peor víctima de todo esto? Escucha mocoso, así es como actúa tu gente, así es como profesan su odio, su rencor… la mayoría de ellos sabe perfectamente que tú eres solo un "Jinchūriki", aunque realidad, a todos los tratan igual.- **Decía con un leve tono de entusiasmo, tratando de que cada palabra se grabara en su corazón, esperaba sembrar la semilla del odio en él, estaba seguro que en un futuro eso los beneficiaría a ambos.

Luego de unos segundos con la mirada fija en el suelo y con un semblante triste dijo -Supongo… que es cierto lo que dices, pero su odio no es correspondido, el rencor que tienen es porque no saben qué hacer con su dolor, tratando que hacerme sentir como vivieron sus pérdidas… pérdidas que hasta el día de hoy les duele, y les seguirá doliendo por mucho tiempo más… el odio es más terrible cuando es un sentimiento colectivo… pero es por eso que no puedo aceptar tu petición Kyubi-san.-

El Kyubi, estaba levemente asombrando, y eso para un ser que ha estado viendo desde tal vez el principio de los tiempos es decir bastante, no esperaba esa respuesta, y desde que dijo que aceptaba su muerte si es que así iba a suceder, desde el primer encuentro que había tenido el día de ayer supo que era algo diferente, si… tal vez podía llegar hacer cosas que no había hecho con ningún otro "Jinchūriki", si… pocas veces tenía presentimientos, y este le decía que ocurrirían cosas muy interesantes en el futuro. Él estaba intrigado por sus últimas palabras.

-**¿Qué es lo qué te frena entonces… Naruto?.- **Dijo el Kyubi, mirando a los ojos a Naruto fijamente, no lo había nombrado por su nombre antes y Naruto sentía como si le hablará directamente a su alma.

-Ellos, mis amigos… y por todos los que no me odian, además no puedes culparlos Kyubi-san, somos humanos después de todo, ¿puedes culparnos por eso?, nacemos, vivimos, algunos matan, ya sea por diversas razones, pero la mayoría de las personas en nuestra vida vivimos todos los sentimientos y experiencias humanas posibles, si ellos aman algo con todo su ser, al momento de arrebatárselos quedan un gran vació en su corazón… solo son gente incomprendida Kyubi-san, gente que tal vez merezca una segunda oportunidad.

**-Hablas mucho mocoso, pero dime ¿Acaso crees poder aguantar el odio de todos acá? ¿Crees qué todos merecen una segunda oportunidad? Me decepcionas mocoso, por un momento creí que tú eras alguien diferente, me doy cuenta que solo eres un iluso que cree que puede salvar a todos.**

-¡Te equivocas!.- Se apresuró a decir Naruto –Yo… no creo eso, así como creo que hay gente que merece una segunda oportunidad hay algunas personas que no merecen el perdón de nadie… pero de momento no quiero juzgar a nadie… no hasta el momento de tener el poder suficiente como para tomar una decisión y ser capaz de llevarla a cabo, no hasta el momento en el que conozca lo suficiente sobre esta aldea y la vida misma… no hasta que pueda hacer valer mi sentido de lo que es correcto y lo incorrecto… hasta que pueda hacer justicia…-

**.¡Ja! Más patético aún enano, ¿Piensas que puedes jugar a ser un puto héroe? No pienses que la vida es tan fácil chico.  
**  
-Es por eso que te tengo una propuesta Kyubi-san…


	4. Contra oferta & Objetivos

_Hola, soy el autor de este fanfic, agradezco el apoyo de las personas que siguen mi pequeño proyecto, no lo he aclarado antes por lo que lo haré ahora, ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes, así como todo lo conocido en el mundo de "Naruto" no es de mi pertenencia y este fic no tiene ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenecen los posibles eventuales personajes de mi creación que podrían o no aparecer. Dicho esto agradecer a aquellos que dejaron su review, tanto a "Niknok19" como a "POCHO102"._

_Trataré de corregir lo antes posible todos los errores ortográficos y de redacción. Aclaro que este fanfic no contendrá "Lemon" o como se escriba... Por varios motivos que la verdad no me interesa exponer, aunque pueden enviarme un mensaje si quieren saber los motivos, tampoco se que rumbo tomará este fic y espero no dejar este proyecto a medias, también decirles que no me importa si el capítulo es corto o no, o si llega a tener diez mil palabras. _

_Realmente les agradezco que sigan esta historia, solo busco entretener a la gente que comparte mi interés por esta gran obra del manga._

_Sin más que decir he aquí el cuarto capítulo, es bastante corto pero espero que lo disfruten._

****

-… ¿Una propuesta dices?.- Dijo el colosal ser levantando levemente una ceja.

-Pues sí, una propuesta, quiero ver el mundo, quiero saber más de mi pasado, de donde vengo, quiero también ver cuán podrido esta este mundo en verdad, ¿Cuántas personas vale la pena salvar?, Tú mismo dices que los humanos somos así… rencorosos y llenos de imperfecciones, pero más de alguno valdrá la pena…

**-¿Valdrá la pena que mocoso?.-** Estaba realmente intrigado en ese humano, había despertado su interés con su forma de ver las cosas, más aún a su corta edad, además, el ya conocía lo que era el dolor, tal vez no como otros, pero si había vivido mucho más que una persona corriente.

****-Por más de alguno valdrá la pena morir Kyubi-san… sabes… cuando estoy triste o cuando me golpeaban los aldeanos… pues la verdad había una cosa que siempre me reconfortaba.-

**-¿Qué era mocoso?.- **Realmente quería saber la respuesta.

-Saber que otra persona podría estar sufriendo mucho más que yo… por eso quiero ver el mundo, quiero ver hay allá afuera, quiero salvar a los que pueden ser salvados y castigar a quienes realmente se lo merecen, no quiero ser un héroe ni nada de eso solo…

**-¿Quieres ser un juez enano?.-**

-Tal vez… pero siento que tengo que ver la verdad de este mundo, y es que siempre he pensado que no tenía ningún sueño pero en realidad es que… bueno, más que un sueño es como si… como si fuera mi deber como persona, como ser humano, tal vez tu no lo entiendas al no ser uno pero… pienso igual que tú Kyubi-san, pienso que este mundo está podrido porque nosotros los humanos lo estamos… solo quiero tener una perspectiva del mundo y realmente ver si Konoha merece el camino del dolor o del perdón… pero para eso necesito tu poder Kyubi-san, no puedo esperar a convertirme en un guerrero poderoso yo solo, y me tomaría mucho tiempo en alcanzar mi máximo potencial como shinobi, y aun así no sabría realmente si pudiera igualar a los más fuertes de esta era shinobi, incluso como soldado de la aldea de Konoha, no podría impartir mi propia justicia, después de todo, no me puedo fiar de una aldea que haya permitido lo que hicieron conmigo… Kyubi-san.- Y entonces Naruto se inclinó un poco hacía el demonio, haciendo una pequeña reverencia –Te lo pido por favor, no te pido tu poder, te pido que me guíes en el camino del arte shinobi… por favor.-

La mente del Kyubi trabaja a mil por hora, estaba asombrado con ese niño que al parecer, el dolor y el odio de los aldeanos todavía no lo había corrompido, era increíble las conclusiones a las que pudo haber llegado, pero aun así le faltaba mucho para poder llegar a ser aquel "Juez" que él quería ser.

**-Todo suena bastante convincente enano, hablas muy bien para la corta edad que tienes, sin duda serías un buen político.- **Decía luego soltado una pequeña risa** –Pero, ¿Qué gano yo con todo esto?.-**

-Pues… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.-

**-Jajajaja ¿Dijiste todo eso aun no teniendo nada que ofrecerme?**

-Lo pensé Kyubi-san, no puedo ofrecerte mi vida, porque no podría poner en marchas los planes que tengo, y tampoco te ofrecería la vida de otras personas sin saber si merecen la muerte o no, y ni hablar de mis amigos... así que no sabría que un ser tan poderoso como tú podría querer… podría prometerte a buscar una forma de que salgas de aquí otorgándote para siempre tu libertad siempre y cuando no hagas daño a nadie pero dudo mucho que yo encuentre una forma de hacer eso, y aunque lo haga dudo mucho que tu cumplas tu palabra de no hacer daño a las personas…-

**-Quiero que mates a alguien.- **Dijo tranquilamente el Kyubi.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, un silencio que se hizo eterno para Naruto, ¿Matar a alguien? ¿Una sola persona? El Kyubi, quien casi destruye Konoha por completo, ¿Le estaba pidiendo que mate a alguien? ¿Uno solo? ¿Es en serio? En eso pensó que tal vez no se estaba refiriendo a un humano precisamente.

-¿Alguien como tú?.- Dijo finalmente Naruto con un claro tono de inseguridad.

-**¿Qué? ¿Alguien como yo?.- **Dijo algo confundido el poderoso ser.

-Si bueno… alguien como tú…- Dijo con algo de inseguridad y temor el Uzumaki.

**-No idiota, no me refiero a un biju ni nada de eso, es un maldito humano, uno solo, lo bastante poderoso como para no estar muerto siendo que realmente deseo que lo esté.- **Dijo con algo de furia la gran bestia.-

-Pues no sabría decirte… si ese humano no ha hecho nada ma…-

**-Él es el verdadero culpable de que yo atacara Konoha.-**

Naruto se le quedo mirando por un momento, luego entrecerró los ojos levemente para decir -¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué no fuiste tú el que atacó a la aldea hace once años?.-

**-Dime… ¿Cómo quieres que te entrene si no confías en mi enano? Sí, yo ataque Konoha, pero el cerebro de todo esto fue él, yo fui usado por él, como siempre en toda la historia de la humanidad los bijus hemos sido usados como armas y los jinchūrikis los malditos humanos que sirven para manejarnos a nosotros.- **Dijo con furia liberando un como de su sed de sangre.

Naruto no supo que decir en ese momento, además que estaba un poco asustado por la actitud de su inquilino entonces solo atino a preguntar.

-Bijus, jinchūrikis… ya lo has nombrado hace un rato pero, ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Quién o qué es un biju y un Jinchūriki?

**-Y yo pensaba que eras inteligente… pues un biju es una bestia con cola, como yo, conocido entre ustedes los humanos como el biju más poderoso de todos, "Kyūbi no Yōko", y los jinchūrikis son seres como ustedes… los que tienen en un sí mismos a los bijus. Respecto a la otro… ya aclararé tus dudas llegado el momento Naruto, mañana a penas puedas te pondrás en contacto conmigo, te contaré lo que haremos, ahora debes descansar, estar tanto tiempo en contacto conmigo no te hará bien, de hecho se suponía que no me podrías contactar hasta tener alrededor de trece años… pero veo que la meditación que tanto prácticas realmente ha debido de acelerar este proceso, hablaremos mañana Naruto y prepárate, no seré suave contigo, tendrás un entrenamiento infernal, para que puedas cumplir tus metas y yo las mías.- **Dijo el ahora denominado biju terminando con una carcajada perversa.

-Entonces mañana hablamos Kyubi-san, la verdad no estoy muy seguro a quien tendré que matar, nunca he matado a nadie y sé que será necesario si quiero ser un verdadero shinobi e impartir mi justicia… espero que no me falles Kyubi-san.-

El Kyubi rio y mientras desaparecía en humo y con una gran carcajada dijo…

**-Tienes mi palabra… Naruto.- **Dijo el biju mientras desaparecía **–Otra cosa… eso de que tus padres te odiaban o no… pues en realidad ellos te amaban, ellos por alguna razón confiaban en ti, pensaban que eras algo especial… Jejeje yo también empiezo a creerlo…- **

Naruto no pudo decir nada más, parpadeo un instante y vio como estaba nuevamente recostado en aquel árbol, habían pasado solo un par de horas, no mucho en comparación del día de ayer, le costaba creer los importantes sucesos que habían sucedido en estos dos días. Ya era tarde, por lo que decidió ir a su departamento a descansar, mañana tendría un largo día, a pesar de tener muchas curiosidad por quien tendría que matar eso tal vez lo dejaría para un futuro algo más lejano, en su nivel actual no podría ni con el más poderoso genin de la aldea, tendría que enfocarse en el entrenamiento de mañana con el Kyubi.

Al día siguiente despertó como todas las mañanas, pero con un entusiasmo que nunca había sentido antes, despertó muy temprano como para ir directamente a la escuela, por lo que apenas se despertó se sentó en el suelo, cruzo sus piernas y se tomó las manos. Volvió a ese pasillo blanco, con todas esas baldosas y puertas, para luego adentrarse a otro sector de su ser.

**-Bien mocoso, odio a los malditos impuntuales.- **Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Qué es lo primero que haremos Kyubi-san?.-

**-Fijaremos varias metas para cumplir nuestros objetivos… pero veremos si eres capaz de cumplirlo, posiblemente él primero será él que más te costará jejeje…-**

A Naruto no le gustaba como sonaba eso y con cierto temor pregunto -¿Y cuál sería?.-

**-Simple, tendremos que abandonar Konoha.-**

_Ojalá les haya gustado, espero que dejen sus comentarios y/o críticas constructivas._


	5. Cinco meses y el plan

_Primero que todo lo demás, quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por seguir este pequeño proyecto, que sin dudas me he llegado a entusiasmar porque ya tengo la idea del próximo capítulo (el que viene de este), agradecer en especial a Uzu No Itachi por dejar su comentario, en serio, pequeños comentarios como ese me animan a seguir escribiendo este fic, bueno, también recordarles que si ven un error de ortografía o redacción háganmelo saber, y que si en alguna parte escribo que Naruto es rubio, por favor también díganme ya que Naruto en este fic es pelirrojo._

_****__Otra cosa, este capítulo es un poco más largo que los demás, la verdad lo encontré bastante interesante una vez que lo leí, el próximo capítulo creo será mucho mejor que todos los demás, incluido éste, sin más que decir, he aquí el capítulo, que lo disfruten._

_PD: Para todos los chilenos, que pasen unas lindas fiestas patrias. _

¿Dejar Konoha?, Claro que se lo esperaba, era algo que tendría que ser tarde o temprano, pero nunca pensó que sería tan temprano.

Naruto se quedó mirando a la nada, realmente no estaba seguro de que decirle a su biju, solo atino a responderle.

-¿Cuándo tendré que irme?.-  
**-Apenas puedas.- Dijo el Kyubi.**

-No es una idea factible Kyubi-san, primeramente porque me cuesta creer que alguien pueda entrar o salir sin que nadie se entere, deben estar a cargo de la defensa militar de Konoha poderosos ninjas sensores, segundo porque una vez fuera, no podré aguantar ni los ataques de un chunin, tercero porque Hogake-san…-

**-¡Solo cállate y escúchame maldito mocoso!.- **Dijo algo molesto el biju -**… cinco meses.-**

-¿Qué?.- Dijo algo confundido Naruto, después de haber sido interrumpido, aún había unas cuantas razones más para no poder salir aún de la aldea.

**-¿Conoces esta aldea como la palma de tu mano cierto? Pues bien, de algo que haya servido que esos imbéciles te hayan perseguido en manadas con la intención de matarte, escucha bien mocoso, en estos cinco meses te entrenare especialmente para poder escapar de esta aldea sin ser detectado ni dejar rastros, no solo quiero que hagas eso, quiero que dibujes mapas de todas las áreas de la aldea, desde los diferentes puntos de vista, y que en otros pergaminos lleves un registro de los turnos y lugares que tiene la guardia nocturna, tanto de ninjas nivel chunin y jounin, como el sistema de patrullaje de los anbus, en otros pergaminos harás más mapas de la aldea, con todas las áreas de comercio, calificándolas en cinco niveles, comercio local, comercio medio, comercio a nivel de aldea, comercio nacional y comercio internacional, quiero que obtengas los datos y nombres de todos los comerciantes posibles, ya sea de los que vendan pescado o los que sean dueños de grandes minas de oro, de momento no será necesario información sobre el consejo civil, será todo por ahora, si llegara a pensar que algo más sea necesario te lo haré saber… ¿Queda claro?.-**

Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido, realmente todo era casi perfecto, pero entonces hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

-¿Cinco meses? No sé si podré rea…-

**-Te dije que no sería suave contigo enano, lo primero que veremos será el control y supresión de chackra, pero antes de eso te enseñaré una técnica de replicación, principalmente te la ensañaré por un tema práctico, con esta técnica podremos realizar más rápido nuestros objetivos.**

-¿Cuál técnica sería esa?.- Dijo Naruto.

**-El "Biju Bunshin no Justu", es una técnica de replicación, un replica real tuya, que se emplea con parte de mi chackra, con esto los sentidos de tus clones serán un poco mejores que los que tienes actualmente, mientras más tiempo y experiencia tengas ocupando esta técnica, los resultados serán mejores. Esta técnica te ayudará a poder tomar todos los datos necesarios en un menor tiempo que él pensando, y de paso te ayudará a acelerar un poco el aprendizaje de muchas áreas, como la medicina, tecnología, técnicas de sobrevivencia, experiencia en combate, habilidad de justus, kenjustu, taijustu, todo lo que puedas imaginar, por lo general para ocupar esta técnica se requiere dos cosas: la primera sería una gran reserva de chackra y tú por ti mismo ya tienes el suficiente chackra sin ocupar mi poder, lo segundo sería una gran cantidad de fuerza de voluntad y/o una capacidad mental lo bastante poderosa para soportar la sobrecarga de información en tan solo unos momento.**

-Pues enséñamela, no tenemos tiempo que perder.- Dijo un concentrado pelirrojo, quien tenía todas las ganas de comenzar con su entrenamiento.

**-Jejeje… muy bien Naruto, esa es la actitud que buscaba… otra cosa, mediremos tu capacidad máxima de clones, creando dos clones, entonces así veré cuantas veces más puedes dividir tu chackra para poder tener un clon decente, tampoco sirve que tengas miles de clones y que no se puedan mantener en pie, también tienes que tener en cuenta que estos cinco meses estarás dentro de la aldea, por lo que no quiero que llames la atención, entrenarás en un lugar más o menos deshabitado, cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, tendrás que ocupar como máximo cuatro o cinco clones, como dije, no debemos llamar la antención.**

-Muy bien Kyubi-san… Kyubi-sensei….- Dijo Naruto con algo de inseguridad en sus palabras.

**-¡No me llames así mocoso, prefiero mil veces el "Kyubi-san" que él "Kyubi-sensei".- **Dijo algo molesto el gran demonio **–De todos modos lo primero que tienes que hacer es visualizar tus clones dentro de tu mente y crear una división imaginaría de tu propio poder dentro de tu mismo centro de chackra, para ello tienes que…-**

Y así pasaron algunos días, mientras el pelirrojo entrenaba y entrenaba, a la vez que iba a la academia y tomaba todos los datos que le había pedido el rey de los bijus, era increíble el proceso que estaba teniendo el chico, luego de un par de semanas ya controlaba a la perfección el biju bunshin no justu, y su sigilo era algo innato en él, no sabría cuan poderoso se podría convertir, pero sin lugar a dudas tenía el potencial para ser el tipo más sigiloso de la historia ninja, y es que desde pequeño la vida lo forzó a ser muy perspicaz, ágil y escurridizo, aprendía las cosas con bastante facilidad, su habilidad de sigilo destacaba tanto como su habilidad en el ninjustu, que a pesar de solo saber unas pocas técnicas en esta área demostraba una gran maestría en ellas con tan solo practicarlas un poco, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida.

Tenía que reconocerlo, a los ojos del Kyubi, Naruto era el "puto amo", después de todo, lo llevaba en la sangre.

Naruto por su parte, estaba al borde del colapso, entrenar, ir a la academia y recopilar toda la información posible, durmiendo cuatro horas diarias, no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, y el Kyubi bromeaba con él y lo asustaba diciendo que a futuro él le enseñaría a vivir sin dormir, cosa que últimamente lo asustaba porque podría llegar a ser cierto. Cada vez disponía menos tiempo de disfrutar de la vida con sus amigos, que estos ya se empezaban a extrañar de la actitud de su compañero, pero Naruto sabía evitar las preguntas, y las evadía con elegancia o las respondía de manera acertada, con tal que no descubrieran el plan que tenía con su biju.

El Hogake era el que más sospechaba de la rara actitud del pelirrojo, sentía que había cambiado de cierta forma, podía ver una gran determinación en sus ojos, y a un Naruto algo más entusiasta, más concentrado y más atento que de costumbre, sus sospechas comenzaron aquel día que llego a su oficina y le pidió amablemente que ya no quería que los anbus lo siguieran y lo protegieran las veinticuatro horas del día, en ese instante odiaba haberle dicho en un momento que nunca le pasaría algo grave porque siempre habían anbus de guardia cuidándolo, el pelirrojo le entrego diferentes escusas, a tal punto que, el Hogake termino aceptando a regañadientes la solicitud del paria de la aldea, el sí que sabía ocupar las palabras.

Esto fue necesario, no podían verlo entrenar junto con sus clones, de hecho, era una técnica muy avanzada para alguien de su nivel, cualquier idiota con algo de cerebro se daría cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando.

Y así pasaron los dos primeros meses, realmente no se le daba muy bien el control de chackra, él había leído en uno de los libro que tenía que entre los ejercicios más comunes de manejo de control de chackra estaba la maniobra de subir caminando los árboles, o practicar el manejo de chackra caminando sobre pequeñas lagunas, no imaginaba que el endemoniado ejercicio que le había impuesto el Kyubi.

El pelirrojo tenía que moldear chackra en su brazo, como una especie de armadura, hasta tener una fina y delgada capa apenas visible, luego tenía que colocar su brazo sobre una fogata que hacía a ocultas en algún bosque apartado en la misma aldea, debido a que el movimiento del fuego es mucho más aleatorio que el movimiento del agua, Naruto tenía que concentrar chackra en las partes que el fuego se alzaba con mayor fuerza, claramente al principio ocupaba demasiado chackra y además no podía repartirlo equitativamente a lo largo de su brazo, causándole muchas quemaduras graves, que al mismo tiempo el Kyubi curaba, esto no quería decir que no le doliera, realmente era mucho peor que las golpizas que siempre había recibido, prácticamente su brazo se quemaba y se curaba al instante, fue realmente un infierno las primeras semanas, luego metía sus dos brazos en la fogata, y luego sus piernas… había podido mejorar muchísimo su base de control de chackra, pero los métodos eran dignos del rey de los bijus.

A pesar de todo, Naruto siguió adelante con su infernal entrenamiento.

Luego se consiguió un poco de arena, con lo que empezó la segunda fase de su entrenamiento de control de chackra, mientras metía uno de sus brazos al fuego, el brazo contrario estaba lleno de arena, arena suave de esa que no se adhiere al cuerpo a menos que este mojada. El Kyubi le dio la orden de tener que hacer el mismo ejercicio que antes, con su brazo en la fogata, pero ahora con el otro brazo lleno de arena, tenía que la arena se mantenga en su brazo, por medio del chackra, no podía ocupar mucha ni muy poca, si aflojaba un poco, se caí unos gramos de arena, si caían unos gramos de arena se desconcentraba, se caía toda la arena y de paso se quemaba el otro brazo, y si concentraba mucho chackra en su brazo con arena pues corría el riesgo de lesionar levemente un músculo de su brazo, ya que la arena, por ley de la naturaleza, si se le aplica mucho chackra y si es aplicado correctamente podría provocar su endurecimiento y de un momento a otro la concentración de chackra en su brazo provocaría que el mismo se lo termina quebrando sin dolor… y sin darse cuenta, o por el contrario, quebrace el brazo en un instante junto con un dolor gigante.

Si, el entrenamiento era horrible, pero gracias a ello pudo mejorar a niveles impresionantes su control de chackra.

**-Bien chico, con todo el entrenamiento diría que podrás sacar unas seis o siete veces más provecho a tu chackra, la verdad tenías un pésimo control, fue bueno que hubiésemos trabajado este punto primero, ahora que considero que tu control es lo suficientemente… aceptable, podemos dar paso al siguiente nivel de tu entrenamiento… Jejeje… veremos si con tal cantidad de chackra podrás suprimir tu presencia a tal punto que no te puedan localizar los anbus.-**

Otro mes paso, a pesar de que en un principio pensaron que al pelirrojo le costaría ocultar su presencia, debido a las altas reservas de chackra que poseía, no fue tan difícil como pensaron, no estaba listo aún para poder pasar desapercibido frente a un jounin promedio, pero aun así, sus innatas habilidades de escape y de sigilo le permitieron progresar lo bastante rápido para poder pasar desapercibido entre varios ninjas chunin, sin duda esa era su mayor virtud de momento, su capacidad de driblear entre la multitud sin que nadie se entere de que este ahí o su extraña complexión que le permitía realizar difíciles movimientos y piruetas para poder cambiar rápidamente de posición era algo que pocos sujetos podían hacer.

Si, había progresado demasiado en muy poco tiempo, pero no era algo que cualquiera podía realizar, sin embargo, ya a mediados del cuarto mes entrenando, podía decir que se estaba acostumbrando al acelerado ritmo de entrenamiento de su mentor demonio. Mientras que el crecía a causa de sus progresos, el Kyubi realmente se sentía algo orgulloso de haber elegido entrenar a un humano que pudiera con el "pequeño" entrenamiento que le estaba impartiendo.

Se encontraba Naruto en un extraño lugar, una especie de pantano gigante el cual tenía prohibida la entrada a todo civil o ninja, a menos que tenga autorización de una persona de alto rango, ya sea de parte del consejo civil, o de shinobis con un alto cargo el sistema shinobi de Konoha o ya sea del mismísimo Hogake, habían muchos lugares como ese en Konoha que estaban ocultos, muchos lugares peligrosos existían en esa aldea, lugares que estaban ocultos a la población en general, tanto shinobis como civiles, solo unos pocos eran de conocimiento popular, tales como, las lagunas demoníacas del sur, el bosque del pecado, el bosque de la muerte, entre otros, pero la verdad es que no existían muchos más.

El Kyubi ocupando como mediador a su contenedor, pudo localizar un lugar perfecto para poder entrenar, con un ambiente natural que sea lo suficientemente poderoso y peligroso para que la misma gente se apartara de ahí, claro que el pantano gigante en el que se encontraba Naruto era demasiado inmenso y peligroso como para recorrerlo por completo, por lo que solo entrenaba em el borde de este lugar, y al parecer se dividía en varios sectores, en el que se encontraba Naruto era el lugar en el que se estaba entrenando, un lugar muy peculiar, era una especie de pantano o fosa, lo bastante gigante como para perderse, con un aire de selva venenosa, mientras que extraños arboles gigantes se encontraban en medio de este pantano, también la temperatura era lo bastante alta como para que hasta cierto animales no soporten ese tipo de ambiente, por lo que solo lo habitaban peligrosas y rápidas bestias, es por eso que Naruto se encontraba en ese lugar, su entrenamiento consistía en atraer un cierto número de bestias para después tratar de perderlos mientras de adentraba en las fronteras del pantano, por lo que lo hacía un buen entrenamiento ya que practicaba su habilidad de escape, y si mientras más se tardaba más se adentraba y más peligro correría, luego de perderlos de vista, fijaría como meta su punto inicial de partida, ¿Con qué fin? Pues con la finalidad de poner en práctica su habilidad de sigilo, supuestamente ya tendría que estar algo cansado de escapar de las bestias mientras que se adentraba por lo que no podría mantener el ritmo arrancando de vuelta a donde se encontraba en un principio, por lo que solo le quedaba devolverse lenta y cuidadosamente sin que las bestias, que hace un momento lo habían estado buscando, lo encontrasen.

Si, el entrenamiento del Kyubi era demoniaco al igual que él, pero nadie podía poner en duda su efectividad, el biju realmente sabía lo que hacía.

Ya se habían cumplido cinco meses, y su habilidad de supresión de chackra era sin lugar a dudas la mejor posiblemente de toda la aldea, y eso es claro, debido al intenso entrenamiento del Kyubi, que había llevado a Naruto aún nivel muy distinto del que tenía hace algún tiempo atrás, claro que si en caso de que lo descubrieran escapando de la aldea, estaría muerto, solo sabía unos cuantos justus, peleando solo estaría a la altura de un genin fuerte y eso sin duda no sería suficiente.

**-Tus progresos han sido bastante buenos chico, en tres días más en el noreste de los límites de la aldea patrullará ese anbu que es bastante perezoso y que por lo general siempre pierde el tiempo, mientras come algo despreocupadamente como siempre lo hace, ese día tendrás que salir de tu departamento exactamente media hora antes de la media noche, necesitas preparar tus cosas, y guardar los pergaminos en los pergaminos especiales que les pediste al Hogake, espero que estés preparado chico, no quiero que dudes cuando llegue la hora de actuar, tienes prohibido despedirte de alguien, no podemos levantar sospechas, tienes que ser muy cuidadoso.  
Tomate estos días para descansar… no me hables hasta las once de la noche del mismo día, espero que puedas con esto mocoso… Jejeje...- **Dijo el Kyubi mientras que todo en ese lugar se desvanecía.

El volvió al lugar en el que se encontraba, en su departamento, aunque en realidad no se había movido de ahí, era extraño pensar lo rápido que pasaron esos cinco meses, tal vez se deba a que nunca conversaba con su biju otro tema que no concierne al entrenamiento o cosas como destruir la aldea o consejos que el demonio le daba a Naruto, éste estaba seguro que algún día le serviría su abundante conocimiento

-En tres días más… dejaré todo atrás para poder emprender mi camino, el camino que yo mismo escogí.- Dijo Naruto para sí mismo, sin duda se prepararía mental mente para el gran escape.

Entonces en ese momento, alguien golpeo su puerta, saliendo de su trance mental, volvió a la realidad y por la cara que él pelirrojo mostraba se podría decir que se encontraba algo confundido.

-¿Quién podrá ser?.- Pensaba el pelirrojo, el único que lo visitaba era el Hogake, solo que únicamente lo hacía dos veces por semana, y ya lo había visitado ayer, era extraño, él nunca lo había visitado dos días seguidos, ¿tal vez habían descubierto su plan?, no, eso era imposible, tenía que dejar de pensar tanto, él siempre fue muy paranoico.

Entonces él se levantó del suelo de su departamento, se sacudió un poco la ropa y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, aunque antes de abrir la puerta, empleó a fondo su habilidad sensorial, algo que le había enseñado su inquilino aunque él tenía levemente esa habilidad desarrollada podía reconocer chackras familiares para el siempre y cuando estén en una distancia muy corta y si se concentraba lo suficiente.

Entonces sintió el chackra de la persona que estaba tras la puerta, se sorprendió un poco saber que esa persona estaba ahí e inconscientemente una sonrisa surcó su rostro, entonces tranquilamente abrió la puerta.

-Ino.- Dijo Naruto, intentando ocultar su alegría por verla. 

_Espero les haya gustado, si les gusto me alegraría mucho que me dejarán un comentario, nuevamente queridos lectores... gracias por leer._


	6. Promesa y escape

_Hola queridos lectores, primero quiero agradecer a Tormentus por su comentario del cuarto capítulo, y agradecer nuevamente Uzu No Itachi por comentar nuevamente mi historia, realmente se los agradezco._

_Nuevamente recordar, que si ven algún error de redacción u ortografía me lo hagan saber, muchas gracias._

_Sin más que decirles, he aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

-Ino.- Dijo Naruto.

Ino lo miraba con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Hola Naruto, ¿Puedo pasar?.- Dijo ella calmadamente.

-Si claro, solo espérame un momento, ordenaré un poco mi departamento, dame un par de minutos.- Dijo mientras cerraba cortésmente la puerta, le tomo menos de un minuto ordenar y guardar todas las cosas que tenía relación con lo que sucedería dentro de tres días, no quería que ni su amiga ni cualquier otra persona sospechara sobre lo que acontecería, si se descuidaba, el plan de cinco meses se vendría abajo.

-Adelante Ino, sé que no es mucho para alguien de su estirpe señorita, pero le aseguro que la casa hará lo posible para complacerla.- Bromeaba en tono de mayordomo el pelirrojo, mientras hacía una leve reverencia con el brazo en el pecho con los ojos cerrados.

-Tonto.- Dijo Ino soltando una tímida risa.

-¿Qué te trae por acá Ino?.- Dijo un Naruto un tanto curioso.

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a un buen amigo?.- Decía ella con una falsa cara de enojo.

-No me malinterpretes Ino.- Se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo –Es solo que no me esperaba tu visita… aunque siempre es grato verte.- Dijo con una sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba.

-Menos mal, porque me iba a enojar mucho si me echabas.- Dijo en tono gracioso con un puchero la rubia.

Los dos rieron.

Naruto la invitó a tomar asiento en su modesta mesita de centro donde el acostumbra a tener sus comidas cuando se encontraba en su departamento, la invitó a sentarse cortésmente, le ofreció cenar, a pesar de que no era de aquellos banquetes opíparos que posiblemente la rubia estaba acostumbrada tener junto al clan Yamanaka, el ambiente de cena que tenían era bastante hogareño y acogedor, un poco de arroz con carne y unos vasos con agua, unas servilletas, los servicios justos para los dos y el mantel era todo lo que tenía la mesa, mientras empezaban a comer.

-Eres buen cocinero Naruto.- Decía la rubia mientras miraba su plato y seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

-Gracias.- Contesto él en el mismo tono monótono, no habían cruzado más palabras a menos que sea para hacer un comentario ocasional, cosas triviales como el clima o como estaba la cena.

Fue Ino, la que rompió esa extraña atmosfera, quien en un momento hundió un poco su cara sobre su plato, y dejo de comer colocando sus brazos a los lados, como si estuviera durmiendo atada a la silla, Naruto se dio cuenta y dejo de comer, la quedo mirando algo extrañado, entonces supo que lo que vendría posiblemente no sería nada bueno.

-Dime Naruto, ¿Te hemos hecho algo?.- Dijo Ino con la cabeza cabizbaja, sus mechones le tapaban la cara.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Ino?.- Dijo algo aun confundido el pelirrojo.

-Responde… ¿Te hemos hecho algo Naruto?.- Dijo con una voz entrecortada, sus manos empezaron a temblar y entonces lo miró.

Tenía los ojos algo húmedos, entonces examinó más detalladamente su rostro, se encontraba pálida, con los labios algo resecos y con algunas ojeras, pero lo que más le impresiono fue su mirada, esa mirada dirigida directamente a él, a Naruto, no al niño demonio, Shino, Hinata e Ino siempre lo miraban de esa manera más cálida que el resto de la gente, pero esa vez sintió una punzada en el corazón justo cuando cruzó la mirada con Ino, no supo lo que era, pero en ese momento creyó tener el mismo aspecto demacrado que tenía ella.

No supo responder de inmediato, se quedó mirando sus manos que aun temblaban.

-…Acaso… ¿Te he hecho algo Naruto?.- Dijo algo asustada la rubia, mientras se humedecían más sus ojos.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué me dices eso Ino?...- Dijo Naruto quién parecía que atropellaba las palabras una tras otra mientras las decía, quiso continuar pero no pudo encontrar las palabras correctas, no supo que más decirle.

-No sé qué es lo que te ocurre Naruto, pero has estado distante, hace algunos meses tú eras tan distinto, todo comenzó ese día que llegaste tarde a la academia, lo recuerdo bien… note que algo te ocurrió pero no quise preguntar nada porque confiaba en que tus nos contarías lo que te sucedía o que ya arreglarías tus problemas solos como siempre lo haces… ¡Pero no! ¡Seguiste con esa rara forma de ser!, cuando estabas con nosotros mostrabas esa pequeña chispa que te caracterizaba… Naruto… desde ese día tengo la impresión de que nos mi… de que me miras igual que… igual que como miras a los aldeanos…- Dijo en un estallido de emociones Ino, cuando en medio de sus palabras le corrían unas cuantas lágrimas.

Ino no aguanto y corrió, se fue lejos, solo quería llegar a su habitación, tirarse a su cama y que el sueño le ayudase a escapar aunque sea por unos momentos de esa extraña realidad, no sabía porque se sentía así con el pelirrojo, tampoco porque su cambio de actitud le afectaba tanto, parecía que le afectaba mucho más que a Hinata y Shino, que a pesar de haber conversado el tema con ellos, estos le decían que se relajara, que tuviera paciencia, que le diera tiempo…. Que el volvería a ser como era antes… mentiras, grandes y viles mentiras, ella se encontraba corriendo del departamento del pelirrojo, y el lugar donde vivía no se encontraba muy cerca que digamos, por lo que corrió y corrió lo más rápido que podía por unos minutos hasta que estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, solo tenía que doblar una calle y caminar unos cuantos metros para estar enfrente de su vivienda.

Cruzó la calle y ahí se encontraba él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, se veía enojado, con sus azules ojos un poco más brillantes que lo de costumbre… casi hasta podía ver la luna reflejados en ellos.

Se fue acercando a ella, partiendo con un paso lento para luego terminar con una caminata algo más acelerada. Iba directamente hacía ella, y no sabía qué hacer, parecía que cuando llego solo a cinco metros de donde estaba comenzó a correr, pensó por un segundo que de una arremetida iba a golpearla.

-Lo siento.- Dijo el pelirrojo.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron a más no poder, con la boca levemente abierta de la sorpresa que le había causado, a pesar de que pensó que la iba a golpear sabía que por mucho que hubiera cambiado nunca él haría algo como eso.

La estaba abrazando.

-Lo siento.- Volvió a decir el chico, quién la estaba abrazando fuertemente, mientras acomodaba su cabeza al lado de la de ella y comenzaba a colocar su mano sobre la suya, acariciando lenta y cariñosamente su largo cabello. Comenzó a mover su cabeza mientras restregaba su nariz y su boca junto a su oreja y cabello.

-Lo siento.- Volvió a decir el pelirrojo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte aún, mientras ella lentamente comenzaba a devolverle el abrazo.

-Lo siento Ino… ¿Me perdonas?.- Dijo el mientras seguía revolviendo su cabeza junto con la de ella, y seguía acariciando su largo y sedoso cabello.

¿Qué si le perdonaba su comportamiento idiota de estos últimos meses? ¿Cómo no poder perdonarlo después de esto?

-Tonto….- Dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su compañero de academia –Tonto… claro que te perdono.-

Entonces el separó un poco su abrazo aun estando a un distancia bastante íntima con la rubia y coloco su frente con la de él, se encontró con ella cara a cara y la miró fijamente a los ojos y comenzaron a hablar entre susurros.-

-Si yo me fuera de este mundo, a un lugar donde no me podrías encontrar….-

-¿Qué estás…?.-

-Déjame terminar por favor…- Decía Naruto con una susurrante voz, quien todavía seguía pegado junto a Ino, frente con frente.

-Si yo me fuera de este mundo, a un lugar donde no me podrías encontrar, y te dijera que… volvería dentro de un largo… largo tiempo, ¿Esperarías por mí?.-

-Pero, pero… Naruto yo…- Decía Ino mientras seguía mirando a Naruto a los ojos.

-Lo diré una vez más, y espero que me respondas con la verdad.- Decía el pelirrojo – Ino… ¿Esperarías por mí?.-

Entre susurros inaudibles para la poca gente que pasaba cerca de ellos que lo miraban extrañados, entre susurros que solamente eran perceptible para aquellos dos chicos, sus miradas batallaban una contra la otra, tratando de ganar terreno sobre ellos mismos, el aliento de cada uno se convertía en la respiración del otro, se quedaron así unos segundos.

No se dieron cuenta cuando comenzó a llover.

-Siempre esperaré por ti Naruto.-

Naruto sonrío ante tal respuesta, ella era un poco más alta que el por lo que se puso en puntillas y besó la frente de Ino, algo sonrojada lo miró y quiso preguntarle porque había dicho todo eso… pero de cierta forma, ella ya lo sabía.

-Volveré por ti… lo prometo.-

Quien diría que tres días se harían tan eternos, estaba a tan solo media hora de conversar con el Kyubi para hacer los preparativos finales de su tan esperado escape.

Había pensado lo que había ocurrido hace tres días, el encuentro con Ino fue demasiado para su corazón, es cierto, no se había comportado exactamente como el compañero y amigo ideal los últimos meses, y la verdad es que eso pretendía, ir separándose gradualmente de sus amigos, para así no tener problemas consigo mismo al abandonar la aldea, no podía dudar ni un segundo en continuar con su plan, tenía que conocer el mundo e impartir la justicia mínima que la gente necesitaba, pero eso era otro tema, lo que rondaba en su cabeza era Ino, y nada más que Ino, se avergonzaba de solo recordar "ese" momento con ella, un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo mientras se le erizaban todos los pelos de su cuerpo al momento de volver a ese noche de lluvia en su mente.

Supo que después de la conversación que tuvo con la rubia, no podría volver a verla en esos tres días, principalmente porque no podía permitir que el verla lo afectara a tal punto que podría poner en riesgo su plan. Al día siguiente temprano en la mañana, fue donde el Hogake a decirle que no podría ir a la academia dentro de unos días debido a que el exceso de entrenamiento junto con un resfriado mal cuidado había llevado al pelirrojo a su límite, provocándole una serie recaída, fingiendo estar al borde del colapso cuando fue a avisarle, claramente esto lo hizo solo para no ver a Ino nuevamente, ya habían tenido su despedida, lamentaba no poder despedirse de Hinata y Shino también, pero el sabría que los volvería a ver algún día, él tenía claro que volvería a la aldea.

Ya tenía todo listo, aunque lo único que tenía como equipaje eran los pergaminos con toda la información que el Kyubi le había pedido, junto con unos dos cambios de ropa, algunos utensilios de aseo personal, unos cuantos kunais, bombas de humo y todo lo básico que un ninja debe tener.

Se encontraba listo para despertar al Kyubi.

Se sentó y se colocó en pose de meditación, con la práctica ya podía ir directamente a las viejas tuberías en donde se encontraba encerrado el Kyubi.

**-Te veo algo tenso Naruto, la verdad no me interesa saber la razón, pero espero que esto no afecte nuestro escape.- **Dijo el gran biju entrecerrando los ojos.

-No te preocupes Kyubi-san, no dejaré que nada afecte nuestro escape, además tengo todo el equipo listo y sabemos que el anbu estará patrullando como siempre esa misma área, y que se pondrá a comer y perder el tiempo como siempre.

**-Je… solo espero que no te distraigas enano, saldremos en unos quince minutos más, procura seguir alguno de los recorridos planeados, si ves que no es conveniente pasar por algún sector de la aldea tomo cualquier otro camino de los incluidos en el plan… recuerdo enano, este plan no contempla fallos, si queremos cumplir nuestros objetivos tendremos que ser rápidos y sutiles, no hay margen de error… un paso el falso y todo se va por la borda.- **Decía el asertivamente el Kyubi.

-Lo sé, bueno, estoy en el tiempo justo, esperó volver a verte Kyubi-san.- Decía mientras desaparecía de ese lugar, no quería más sermones de su mentor, a pesar que después de todo realmente quería volver a verlo, eso significaría que el habría salido vivo del escape.

Con su conversación finalizada, agarró las cosas que tenía y partió hacía el punto en donde se encontraba aquel anbu haciendo guardia. Justo antes de llegar al lugar empleo el jutsu de supresión que había aprendido del Kyubi, "Sūpāchakura yokusei no jutsu" (Jutsu: Super Supresión de Chakra) Que consistía en bloquear las redes de chackra del mismo usuario que emplea el jutsu, y la vez eliminaba su propia presencia, o mejor dicho, de cierta forma combinaba su presencia con la presencia de la naturaleza, era un jutsu difícil de controlar, y que no había dominado la perfección, pero de momento sería suficiente para poder pasar sin que el despistado anbu se diese cuenta, solo debía mantener la distancia precisa sobre él, debía ser lo más sigiloso posible, si lograba pasar a través de las murallas de la aldea el resto sería un juego de niños.

Cuidadosamente comenzó a escalar cuidosamente el muro con las manos mientras el ninja se encontraba a varios metros de ahí comiendo tranquilamente una pequeña porción de arroz con pescado, Naruto pensó que posiblemente que podría ser el peor anbu de la historia, también pensó que posiblemente al estar tanto tiempo fuera de acción y al estar a cargo de uno de los límites de la aldea donde nunca pasaba nada podía haber afecta su sentido del peligro y responsabilidad, el pelirrojo tomo nota mental sobre esto.

Solo le quedaba el último tramo del muro de los límites de la aldea, a pesar de no ser un muro tan alto tenía que escalarlo con sumo cuidado y muy lentamente, un paso en falso y un gran grupo de ninjas estaría ahí para detenerlo. Llego al punto más alto del muro, luego comenzó a bajar del otro lado de él, llegando al suelo sin ningún problema, ahora tenía que tener cuidado con el bosque que rodeaba Konoha, un bosque lleno de trampas y mecanismos de detección, que el Kyubi mismo le había enseñado a detectar, después de todo, él era un demonio de muchos años de edad, conocía de estas cosas.

Camino lentamente mirando el suelo y de vez en cuando tocaba la tierra y el pasto con sus manos para sentir si había una trampa ahí o más adelante, también colocaba su cabeza en el suelo con su oreja en contacto directo con el piso, así poder escuchar si podía encontrar algún tipo de mecanismo activo que lo detecte, que por lo general emitían un delicado y tenue sonido, y claramente al ser de noche y estar alejados de los sectores más ruidosos y concurridos de la aldea pudo apreciar con mucha más facilidad las trampas del lugar, en cinco minutos ya había avanzado unos cien metros, iba a un paso bastante acelerado para ir deteniéndose a cada momento para verificar que el camino estaba limpio, así siguió por varios instantes, evitando malezas que tenían un aspecto más artificial que las demás, evitando cables trampa, evitando tocar ciertos árboles que parecían demasiados "cuadrados" o "perfectos", y seguía y seguía avanzando en su camino por el bosque que rodeaba Konoha, ya había transcurrido alrededor de una hora o más, parecía que el bosque ya estaba terminando, y comenzó a ver un paisaje más árido, luego del bosque mientras más avanzaba parecía que había menos y menos vegetación, hasta llegar solamente a un sector más árido y seco, avanzó un poco más rápido por ese sector, cuidándose de piedras con formas extrañas o grietas en el suelo bastante curiosas, hasta que llego a otro sector.

Este era una especie de desierto artificial, no había más que arena en ese lugar, muchos kilómetros llenos de arena, Naruto no sabía si podía despertar al Kyubi aun estando relativamente cerca de Konoha, por lo que prefirió caminar cuidadosamente por la arena, o mejor dicho correr, ya consideraba que había mucho menos peligro que en el primer sector.

Ese fue su peor error.

No se podía mover, y es que mientras iba corriendo por la arena piso una parte que era diferente que el resto, apena piso en ese lugar su pie se hundió con ridícula facilidad, luego se comenzó a hundir su otro pie, estaba desesperado, ya había llegado a la mitad su cuerpo, y no supo que no tuvo otra alternativa…

-¡Kai!.- Dijo para liberar el jutsu de supresión de chackra.

-¡Biju bunshin no jutsu!.- Dijo el pelirrojo, para formar una cadena de varios Naruto para poder sacar al original de esa extraña pero eficaz trampa. Pudo finalmente escapar de ahí.

**-Eran arenas movedizas artificiales.- **Dijo el Kyubi, en ese momento Naruto no supo ni cómo ni cuándo se había trasladado a su mente en donde estaba encerrado aquel biju, al parecer él lo había forzado ir rápidamente allí, luego tendría tiempo para preguntarle como hizo eso.

**-La cosa se complicó enano, corre lo más rápido que puedas, a la mierda el sigilo, y si llegas a un lugar lo suficientemente grande y lleno de obstáculos, entonces retomaremos el plan de sigilo, perderás a los anbus en ese lugar.-**

Naruto no sabía que decir, ahora si estaba acabado, los anbus llegarían en un segundo para ver quien se había intentado escapar, y cuando vean que es el, todo se habrá acabado.

El Kyubi veía la cara de desesperación de Naruto, quien no sabía que responderle al gran biju.

**-¡Escucha mocoso! No dejes que estos malditos cinco meses de infierno hayan sido en vanos, ¿No dijiste que querías juzgar al mundo bajo tu propia justicia? ¿No le dijiste a esa chica que la volverías por ella? Demuéstrame que no eres como el resto de los humanos enano.- **Dijo con un cierto tono de enojo la gran bestia.

Él biju tenía razón, no debía dudar ahora, debía confiar en su entrenamiento, él podía llegar a burlar los anbus si se daban las condiciones para poder hacerlo, si… el realmente podía, cumpliría con su palabra.

Entonces Naruto entrecerró los ojos y miro al Kyubi de no muy buena manera.

-¿Cómo sabes tú sobre mi promesa con Ino?.- Dijo algo sonrojado y molesto Naruto.

**-Eso no importa chico, ya hablaremos más tarde.- **Dijo el gran ser restándole importancia al tema.

Naruto suspiro, tenía razón, tendría una charla más rato con el demonio, por ahora tenía que concentrarse en lo que vendría… si, él estaba decido, en un rato más los ninjas de Konoha llegarían al lugar.

Y él estaba confiado en que podía llegar a escaparse de ellos.

* * *

_Espero que los haya entretenido, si desean por favor dejen su comentario, de antemano gracias._


	7. Escape completo & Nuevo rumbo

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que están siguiendo este fic, más aun quienes me apoyan siguiendo la historia y/o dejando un comentario, como lo hizo Loquin, gracias por tu apoyo, no quiero dejar esta historia sin resolver ningún "enigma" que acontezca a lo largo de ésta, por lo que las dudas serán todas resueltas a su debido tiempo, también disculparme por lo corto del cap, pero es que con este cap se cierra la introducción a la gran historia, con más personajes de la serie, cosa que me ayudará a hacer los capítulos más largos, ya que lo que llevó a hasta ahora se ha centrado más que nada en el Kyubi y Naruto, pues eso cambiará para el próximo capítulo._

No es un capítulo muy emocionante a mi parecer, pero es necesario para poder continuar con la historia, dejo muchos detalles importantes sin mencionar o "abiertos" a propósito, me gustaría que leyeran este fic sin tener en mente de forma tan calcada la personalidad de los personajes, tal como este Naruto pelirrojo es diferente, los otros personajes también pueden cambiar un poco, aunque no creo que sea de forma tan extrema como la de nuestro protagonista... bueno, estoy seguro que debería decirles algunas cosillas más pero bueno... que más da... he aquí el siguiente capítulo... ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, aquellos sujetos no se detendrían por nada del mundo, por lo que siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, hasta que comenzó a divisar un punto verde.

Para su buena fortuna había dado con un bosque, uno lo bastante grande como para poder adentrarse en él y perderlos. Naruto sabía de debería ser ágil en su actuar, inspecciono el lugar rápidamente, al parecer no había peligro de alguna trampa o algo semejante, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y trato de adentrarse aún más haya, intentando llegar al corazón de la zona verde.

-Bien… no tengo nada que temer, tengo que confiar en mi entrenamiento, seré tan sigiloso como el silencio.- Se decía mentalmente el pelirrojo, tratando de alentarse para lo que se avecinaba, guardo sus sandalias especiales para ninjas y saco de su pequeña mochila una sudadera de verde oscuro, semejante al color de un pantano, que incluía una capucha del mismo color, mientras que desde el exterior de su mochila, sacaba algo que parecían ser cables, los cuales los envolvió en su cuerpo haciendo uno que otro nudo, con la finalidad de reducir el movimiento de su equipaje para disminuir todo el ruido posible, además de tomar una que otra medida para ser aún más sigiloso.

- Sūpāchakura yokusei no jutsu.- Dijo Naruto mientras hacía los sellos de manos correspondientes, sintiéndose bastante incómodo bloqueando temporalmente su red de chackra, a la vez que sentía que su cuerpo se volvía menos pesado y de cierta forma más cauteloso.

Así es, tal liviano como una pluma e imperceptible como una hormiga.

Siguió lentamente su andar, pero ahora empleando a fondo su habilidad de discreción, entonces sintió como algunas presencias estaban a unos cuantos metros de él, al parecer eran solo dos, pero aun así seguían siendo ninjas de rango anbu.

Se escondió detrás de un árbol, esos segundos determinarían si el lograría o no salir de aldea, fueron momentos eternos para el pelirrojo, hasta que pasaron a quince metros de él, la distancia más cercana que habían pasado hasta el momento, a pesar de que iban corriendo a una alta velocidad intentando capturar al enemigo, sabía que estaban atentos al más mínimo cambio en su alrededor.

En ese momento Naruto los vio pasar rápidamente con sus máscaras puestas, luego espero un momento, al cabo de unos minutos siguió caminando como lo hacía hace un rato atrás, aún atento por si llegaba algún individuo al sector en el que se encontraba, siguió caminando al mismo pasó.

-Rayos…. Este maldito bosque no se termina nunca.- Se quejaba Naruto, el no acostumbraba a maldecir, pero tener un gran demonio gigante como inquilino y mentor a la vez que maldecía hasta porque habían estrellas en el cielo, pues lo había cambiado un poco. Cada vez que avanzaba más y más él se desesperaba, hasta que escucho un ruido hacía donde iba caminando.

Eran los anbus, que corrían de vuelta de dónde venían.

-¡Rápido! Por este sector no es, debemos comunicarnos con el capitán y decirle que…- Decía el anbu a su compañero mientras se desvanecía su voz junto con su figura, que se perdía entre los árboles junto con su par, luego de un instante el Uzumaki siguió caminando rápidamente entre el bosque.

Al parecer estaba llegando a un terreno donde cada vez había menos árboles, donde había algunas cuantas rocas y se podían divisar uno que otro riachuelo. Siguió avanzando y llego a un terreno lo bastante abierto como para ver animales de la misma zona.

Se había alejado de los terrenos de Konoha, posiblemente la probabilidad de que lo encontrasen en ese momento era prácticamente nula, por lo que aceleró su paso, se encontraba visiblemente aliviado, ya el sol comenzaba a salir, y tenía que ser lo más rápido posible en alejarse de esa zona, siguió corriendo durante una hora más, ya el sol había salido y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en un árbol, cerro sus ojos y junto sus manos.

**-Por poco y todo se va a la mierda mocoso.- **Dijo calmadamente el Kyubi, algo raro para el chico pensando en la situación que se encontraban.

-Pensé que no lo lograría.- Dijo un Naruto un tanto extasiado por los sucesos recientes.

**-Bueno, yo realmente pensé que no lo lograrías.- **Decía seriamente el Kyubi **–Me has impresionado chico, creo que ahora si tendré que entrenarte seriamente, con esa voluntad puedes llegar lejos mocoso, y con mi poder me asegurare que eso sea posible, realmente podríamos matar a ese hijo de perra.- **Continuó diciendo el biju partiendo en un tono neutral para terminar diciendo las últimas palabras con una pizca de veneno.

Naruto se quedó mirando a la gran bestia, esta vez tendría que responder unas cuentas cosas.

-Es el tiempo de aclarar algunas cosas Kyubi-san, primero quiero saber cómo diablos sabes lo de mi promesa con Ino, ¿Acaso puedes hurgar entre mis recuerdos? Y también quiero saber a quién tenemos que matar, no haremos nada a menos que aclares todas mis dudas.

**-¡Ja! Me pregunto cuando se te subieron los humos para hablarme en ese tono mocoso.- **Decía el Kyubi con una endemoniada sonrisa liberando un poco de su aura asesina.

Naruto ni se inmutó.

**-Je… Veo que has mejorado un poco chico, pero… no te pongas tan chulo conmigo.- **Dijo la gran bestia mientras expulsaba más de su aura maligna, cosa que descoloco a un Naruto que momentos antes mantenía fielmente su postura **–No te preocupes, ¿Quieres respuestas? Pues bien, es el momento de que las tengas.- **Agregó mientras volvía a su tono sereno de antes.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de mi promesa con Ino?.- El pelirrojo se encontraba con una mezcla de emociones al consultarle al Kyubi respecto al tema, una mezcla entre enojo, vergüenza y curiosidad.

**-No fue nada difícil, he podido conocerte un poco a través de tu diario vivir, ya que cuando estás en una situación crítica o de alta emoción logro enterarme de lo que te pasa a ti y a tu alrededor en ese mismo instante.- **No fue algo de lo que se preocupó mencionar el Kyubi.

-Eso quiere decir que tu viste cuando Ino y yo estábamos…- Decía algo apenado el pelirrojo.

**-No exactamente mocoso, verás yo no puedo ver a través de tus ojos, no puedo oler a través de tu nariz ni escuchar a través de tus orejas, pero si puedo de cierta forma… sentir y ver tus pensamientos, reacciones y emociones. Hay casos en los que cuando sufres alguna emoción de alta intensidad o te encuentras en un caso de extrema tensión pues puedo percibir de mejor forma las que cosas que hay allá afuera. De hecho con el tiempo podremos llegar a tener charlas intermitentes en medio de peleas.**

-Pues nunca me dijiste algo sobre que podías hacer algo como eso…- Claramente el pelirrojo a pesar de haberse sosegado un poco seguía algo enfadado con su biju.

**-Tenía mis razones.-**

-¿Cómo cuáles?.-

**-Quería ver cómo te las arreglabas tu solo en el escape, posiblemente si hubieras sabido que yo podría haberte ayudado en tu escape de una forma más directa te hubieras confiado lo suficiente como para ser detectado por los anbus, escucha mocoso lo hiciste bien, tu habilidad de sigilo no es algo normal para nadie en entre los tuyos, has alcanzando un nivel que pocos han llegado, y solo eres un niño, en cinco meses has logrado lo que muchos ninjas espías han intentado alcanzar con muchos años de entrenamiento, trabajado duro, sacrificio y experiencia, a decir verdad aún te falta mucho, sobre todo en el ámbito de combate y aprender que hacer en cada situación, eso solo te lo dará la experiencia y no quiero que te vuelvas un estúpido jinchūriki que solo depende de mí poder, ahora comenzará el verdadero entrenamiento mocoso.- **A pesar de ser una gigante masa de chackra, era un ser bastante inteligente, sabio y astuto, era algo que el chico realmente admiraba en él.

-Está bien está bien, comprendo porque lo hiciste, ahora la pregunta más importante, ¿A quién debemos matar?.-  
**-A Uchiha Madara.-**

Habían pasado tres días desde que dos extraños habían tenido una larga platica, el chico aún no podía creer lo había escuchado de la boca del mismísimo Kyubi, realmente él era un baluarte histórico andante. No se imaginaba matando a uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia, quien diría que habría una historia así detrás del ataque del Kyubi.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Kyubi-san?.-

**-¿Qué haremos? Pues te entrenaré, aun nivel muy distinto que puedas imaginar, te aseguro que no morirás, aunque el dolor que pasarás te hará desear no haber nacido… y quiero que cumplas con otra misión importante Naruto.-**

-¿Y que sería eso?.-

**-Viaja por el mundo, conoce lo que hay allá afuera, ¿Quieres ser el juez de este mundo? Pues para hacerlo necesitas conocerlo en su totalidad, ve allá afuera y conoce las verdades, mentiras y realidades de la humanidad, el dolor te hará fuerte y la experiencia, depende de cómo la aprecies hará de ti alguien más sabio cada día, deja que tus caminos te formen, pero se tu quien elija sus propios pasos, a donde quieras ir iremos, solo que evitaremos de momento los lugares muy poblados como las grandes aldeas, pero hay mucho más para ver en este mundo mocoso, desde ahora, viajaremos para que aprendas, tienes mucho aprender aún, de hecho, uno nunca termina de aprender algo nuevo.-**

Y así, fue que Naruto y su biju tomaron rumbo hacía el mundo, pronto éste en su totalidad conocería al chico pelirrojo, que posiblemente cambiaría al mundo.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Si les gusto por favor, dejen su comentario, si no les gusto por favor dejen también su comentario con su opinión, incluso si no es una crítica constructiva, algo como "Oye no me gusto este cap. porque bla bla bla..." y eso... la verdad no me interesa mucho si agregan esta historia a sus "favoritos" o si me siguen a mí como autor, solo que me hagan saber que realmente están disfrutando esta historia es suficiente para mí, tengo algunas ideas en mente para éste que es mi primer fanfic y nada pues... espero sigan leyendo esta historia._


	8. Regreso

_¡Que tal queridos lectores! Les traigo el último capítulo recién sacado del horno, no estoy muy contento por como me quedo el capítulo y la verdad no tenía ganas de reescribirlo, siento que no pude plasmar bien lo que tenía en mente, pero espero mejorar eso en los próximos capítulos, quiero agradecerles nuevamente por seguir esta historia, y en especial a los que me comentaron el último capítulo que subí._

_Uzu No Itachi: Gracias por comentar lo de "Rubio" te lo agradezco mucho, apena leí tu comentario revise todos los capítulos, y la verdad tenía varios errores al llamar a Naruto rubio siendo que en este fic es pelirrojo, nuevamente gracias, este capítulo es el más largo hasta el momento y no te preocupes por lo comentarios, cuando puedas, quieras y te nazca hacerlo pues adelante, espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado_

_00cdg: He leído parte de algunos de esos fanfic, y no es por creerme superior ni nada de eso, pero la verdad los fanfics en español dejan mucho que desear, solo hay un fanfic que he leído que realmente me ha causado sensaciones inexplicables, fanfic que hasta el día de hoy no he podido volver a encontrar y eso me tiene algo fastiado. Con respecto a porque pienso que los fanfics en español dejan mucho que desear, es por que muchas de las historias tienen un argumento muy trillado o barato, el mío parte igual, pero tengo algunas ideas que harán de este fic algo más original, o al menos eso tengo planeado, también la mala redacción y ortografía es algo que hace perder el interés por un fanfic, podríamos llamarlo como un factor "mata pasiones", y sobre lo último que dijiste, es verdad, muchos fic pierden el sentido cuando ya llevan algunos cuantos capítulos, yo quiero apelar a una historia que tenga aceptación por parte del público dentro del límite de lo permisible y aceptable, un ejemplo contrario a eso sería poner que Naruto nació siendo el tipo más poderoso del mundo, o que Naruto tiene miles de mujeres, es genial y es el tipo que mejor complace las compace, que todos le temen y los respetan... y que no se sorprende por nada, muchos fics tienen a un Naruto así, a lo largo de este fic Naruto aprenderá mucho, a pesar de que ya sabe bastantes trucos le falta demasiado para poder ser el más poderoso o el más astuto, la idea es que no se salga de una realidad aceptada por todos, y si llega a pasar algo como eso, quisiera explicar detalladamente como sucedió o escribirlo de tal forma que el lector acepte y se emocione con los hechos que acontezcan en este fic._

_Loquin: Que te puedo decir, junto con Uzu no Itachi, son los lectores que más veces me han escrito, son una gran motivación para seguir con este pequeño proyecto, ojalá que les guste este capítulo, me esforcé en hacerlo, y creo que (siendo lo menos subjetivo posible) cada capítulo de este fic es mejor, ojalá que sigas comentando y apoyando esta historia, gracias de corazón._

_¡Sin más que decirles!... ¡He aquí el siguiente capítulo! ¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

El viento soplaba fuertemente, era bastante raro ya que los días anteriores habían estado bastante tranquilos, se encontraba en la academia, faltaban solo dos semanas para ver si conseguían o no el codiciado título de genin, después de todo, ya estaban más que preparados para serlo, a diferencia de otras generaciones, está destacaba de sobremanera, tanto así que era llamada como la generación de oro solo por tener altas expectativas de los nuevos prospectos shinobis, sin siquiera haberse convertido en ninjas oficiales de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, en eso entro uno de sus maestros mientras comenzaba hablar.

-Hola a todos chicos, como sabrán, solo quedan dos semanas para ver si aprueban o no, y la verdad a pesar que me han causado unos cuantos problemas.- Decía esto con un tenue tono de molestia –Han sido una de las mejores generaciones en los últimos años, su potencial es bastante grande, ¡Pero que no se les suba los humos a la cabeza, que aún tienen mucho que aprender, la confianza en exceso siempre resulta fatal en los shinobis. Y aunque hemos terminado con todos los cursos y ramos protocolares antes de tiempo y hemos estado sin mucho que hacer este último mes, les propongo adelantar una semana su examen ninja ¿Qué les parece la idea?.- El ninja a cargo parecía estar bastante entusiasmado con la idea y espero las respuestas de sus alumnos.

-¡Sería genial Iruka-sensei!, Akamaru y yo estamos listos hace mucho tiempo para ser ninjas y comenzar con nuestras misiones.-

-Efectivamente maestro, creo que con nuestro nivel podríamos habernos graduado de hace ya algunos meses, tengo curiosidad por empezar con las misiones y ver que tanto puedo lograr con mis insectos y las técnicas que he aprendido últimamente.-

-Cuanto antes mejor, debo hacerme más fuerte lo antes posible para cumplir mis metas…-

Muchos empezaron a murmurar alegremente, la idea de graduarse antes por estar mucho mejor preparados que cualquier otra generación, aunque sea una semana, les levanta el ego y podrían jactarse de ello en el futuro, realmente no le agradaba estar rodeada de gente así, pocos eran los que no entraban en esa calificación.

La clase había finalizado, por fin había terminado la última clase del día, algunos de los estudiantes se quedaron afuera de la academia conversando un poco sobre la propuesta de su profesor de graduarse una semana antes.

-Eso sería genial, ¿Cierto Ino?.- Le preguntaba su compañera sentada a su lado sacándola de su trance.

-Supongo que sí.- Respondió la rubia.

-Vamos, por lo menos deberías tener algo de ánimo para esto ¿No?.-

La rubia suspiro –Si tienes razón, disculpa Sakura no me he sentido bien estos días, no creo que pueda acompañarte a ver esa blusa que querías, será otro día, nos vemos.-

Sakura no pudo ni chistar cuando la rubia ya se encontraba lejos.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?.-

-Es la fecha, ya han pasado dos años.-

-¿Fecha? ¿Dos años? ¿De qué hablas Hinata?.-

-¿Lo has olvidado Sakura? Pues hace dos años Naruto desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-¿Naruto? ¿Y qué tiene que ver ese perdedor con Ino?.-

Dieron la vuelta para ver a un pálido muchacho de pelo negro, con una remera de color azul opaco, y un pantalón corto blanco, que tenía las manos en sus bolsillos. Atrás de él estaban algunos chicos más, entre ellos en heredero del clan Inuzuka, el heredero del clan Akimichi y el heredero del clan Nara, rara vez se veía una generación en la que se encontraban tantos herederos de clanes juntos, de hecho al parecer era la segunda vez. Esta era otra razón por la que la llamaban la generación de oro

-¡Sasuke-kun!.- Sakura se fue directamente a los brazos de Sasuke, mientras este intentaba apartarla sin llegar a ser brusco con ella.

-Cuida tus palabras Uchiha- Dijo algo molesta la Hyuga.

-Como tú digas Hyuga.- Dijo algo asustado el pelinegro, no era bueno hacer enfadar a las mujeres, muchas veces no lo pasó bien cuando hacía rabiar a su madre.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver Naruto con Ino?.-

Hinata suspiró –No es algo que… bueno verán, nosotros en ese tiempo no nos juntábamos mucho con ustedes como grupo, y siempre estábamos juntos en ese entonces, Ino, Shino, Naruto y yo, cuando él desapareció sin dejar rastro ni decirnos nada… pues bueno… ya imaginarán que fue un golpe duro para nosotros, al parecer a Ino le afecto más que a nosotros, y desde entonces no ha sido la misma… ¡Pero bueno chicos! ¡Que eso no les importa a ustedes!.- La Hyuga no se encontraba muy de buen humor tampoco, después de todo él también era uno de sus preciados amigos.

-Vaya eso sí que no lo sabíamos, nunca nos dijiste nada Shino.- Kiba miraba a Shino fingiendo cómicamente una cara de ofendido.

-No lo veía necesario.- Contestó Shino en su típico tono neutral.

-Bueno, no sirve nada hablar de este tema, sea lo que sea que haya pasado con él, es cosa del pasado, ahora debemos preocuparnos del examen de la próxima semana.-

-Es raro pensar que te preocupes por algo Shikamaru.- Todos menos el Nara reían con lo que había dicho Sakura. Luego de esta pequeña charla el pequeño grupo se dispersó, cada uno retirándose a sus aposentos.

Mientras que en otro lugar, sostenían una acalorada conversación.

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡Saturobi! ¡Ese maldito crío desapareció hace dos años y ahora solo porque recibes una maldita carta tenemos que esperarlo con los brazos abiertos!.-

-¡Sarutobi! ¡Esto es inaceptable! Primero fue culpa tuya que el crío escapara, nunca debiste quitarle la guardia anbu de encima, la probabilidad de algo así pasase era demasiado baja para tenerla en consideración, y sin embargo pasó ¡Pero nada de esto hubiera ocurrido de no ser que tú hubieras sucumbido ante sus estúpidas peticiones!

-¡Silencio todos! Si bien es cierto que me equivoque ¿Puedes culpar a alguien, más si es a un niño, que ha sido odiado desde que nació por todos en esta aldea de escapar de un día para otro?

-¡Ese niño no se levantó un día en la mañana y dijo "No quiero más odio de la gente, escaparé de aquí", seguramente el hijo de…-

-¡Cuida tu lengua Hoshi! ¡No eres nadie para hablar así de él!.- Vociferaba molesto el anciano Hokage.-

-¡Seguramente el maldito ya lo tenía todo planeado! ¿Cómo pudo escaparse? ¡Solo pudo escapar con el poder del zorro demoníaco!.-

-¡Esto es inaudito! Ese día en ningún momento percibimos o sentimos siquiera un chackra en las murallas de Konoha, ni siquiera los anbus sensores pudieron sentir algo, lo buscamos por mucho tiempo, incluso los primeros días luego de escaparse nos quebramos el lomo enviado y enviado a más ninjas cada vez que podíamos solo para saber de su estado, pero todo fue en vano, es solo un chico y esta carta lo comprueba.-

Mientras todos murmuraban cosas, otros alegaban a lo que decía Sarutobi y algunos que simplemente miraban la situación con cautela pudieron observar como el Hokage alzaba una carta que tenía en su mano derecha, todos de quedaron en silencio y vieron la carta, el anciano procedió entonces a leerla.

-"Querido Hogake-san, la verdad no sé por dónde partir, todavía estoy asustado y arrepentido por mis acciones, realmente amo a la aldea y quiero ser parte de ella como un buen shinobi, como debí haber sido, ya que por estas fechas si mis cálculos no me fallan mi generación ya deberían ser en su mayoría genin o deben estar a poco tiempo de serlo, he aprendido mucho en el mundo exterior, fuera de las murallas, quiero que sepa que solo escape porque no soportaba las miradas de la gente, no aguante el dolor, siempre fui alguien reservado usted me conocía bien Hogake-san, pero no aguanto más estar lejos de mi querida Konoha, quiero volver a la aldea a defenderla con mi vida, ahora soy un poco más fuerte, lo suficiente para poder defenderme de la gente que me maltraba, por favor, yo solo quiero volver a la aldea, quiero demostrarles a todos que la voluntad del fuego es fuerte en mí. Realmente quiero volver, la verdad siempre tuve miedo de hacer algo como esto, escapar y después querer volver, esa noche tuve suerte que el anbu en las murallas era algo despistado y que las trampas en las fronteras sean tan claras de ver… por lo que si volvía posiblemente me matarían de traición de inmediato… para ser sincero tengo mucho miedo Hogake-san, pero no podía seguir con esto en mi corazón, quiero volver a donde pertenecí siempre, por favor Hogake-san… yo, Uzumaki Naruto, quiero ser un shinobi de Konoha."

Muchos esperaron al Hogake si había más en la carta.

-Eso es todo.-

-¡Ja! Solo está intentando tocar tu corazón, el muy idiota cree que…-

-Me parece excelente idea que quiera regresar a defender su tierra natal.- Dijo alguien que se había mantenido callado desde que empezó la reunión.-

Al anciano no le gustó mucho eso, claramente sería bien visto a través de sus ojos un apoyo como ese de parte de alguno de los presentes en esa sala, pero cada vez que ese sujeto hablaba, era porque no solamente se traía algo entre manos, sino también los bolsillos y zapatos.

-¡¿Tú también Danzo?! ¿Es que acaso estáis locos ustedes?.- Decía bastante alterada una de las ancianas del consejo civil.

-El clan Yamanaka no ve cual es el problema de la reinserción del civil y prospecto de ninja Uzumaki Naruto, por lo que no se opone a su posición, Hogake-sama.-

-El clan Inuzuka piensa que el chico no causará ningún problema, por lo que tampoco se opone a la posición de Hogake-sama.-

-El clan Aburame tampoco se opone a la posición de Hogake-sama.-

Y así muchos otros clanes, tales como el Akimichi, defendieron la posición del Hogake respecto al tema, esta vez, las amistades de Minato habían influenciado positivamente esta reunión.

-¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Cómo podemos aceptar…-

-¡Silencio! La decisión está tomada, el consejo civil no tiene injerencia en esta reunión, Naruto ha podido sobrevivir el solo fuera de aldea dos años, por lo que se integrará de manera especial como un compañero shinobi de Konoha, cualquier cosa yo responderé por él.-

Todos murmuraban entre sí.

-¡Pero Hogake-sama! ¡Qué dirá la gente cuando se entere que el chico no había ni muerto ni desaparecido misteriosamente sino que había simplemente escapado de la aldea! ¿Qué dirá la gente cuando se entere que el cuerpo anbu no pudo ni detectar su huida, ni detener ni encontrar a un simple chiquillo?.-

-Ya tome las medidas pertinentes hace dos años, lamentablemente por culpa de algunos ninjas que no cumplen su trabajo es que pasan estas cosas, y terminamos siendo el hazmerreír de nuestras aldeas vecinas, aliadas y/o enemigas, incluso el hazmerreír de nuestra propia aldea, pero es una vergüenza que nosotros como shinobis de Konoha no poder ocultar y debemos afrontarla de la mejor manera posible, nunca quede conforme con la decisión que se tomó en ese tiempo de ocultar la verdad y esparcir rumores falsos sobre la aldea, después de todo nosotros estamos pagando por el mal trato que le dimos a un fiel ciudadano y futuro ninja de Konoha.

-Fiel ciudadano que abandonó la aldea.- Se escuchó decir a alguien del consejo civil.

-Aldea que siempre le dio la espalda, no se habla más del tema, mañana reenviaré la carta a la misma dirección de donde fue enviada, le diremos a Naruto Uzumaki que aparezca en las puertas de Konoha dentro de una semana más.-

Y sin más ni menos pasó una semana.

**-Realmente no sé porque volvemos… aunque bueno, si realmente así lo quieres…-**

-Puedo aprender mucho si me quedo en esta aldea y eso lo sabes.-

**-Que patética excusa para ver a tu hembra chico.-**

A Naruto no le agradaba para nada la forma de hablar del biju respecto a ciertos temas.

-En primer lugar no te refieras a ella como "mi hembra", ella no es ni mía ni tampoco es una "hembra" como tú dices… segundo, no necesito ninguna excusa para ver a alguien en esta aldea y tercero… quiero comparar mi punto de vista de hace dos años, con mi forma de ver las cosas hoy por hoy, aprenderé mucho de la villa si escalo posiciones en el sistema shinobi de la aldea.

**-¿Escalar posiciones? No me digas que pretendes quedarte en esta aldea mocoso.-** El Kyubi tenía una expresión de enojo y decepción.

-Por lo menos por algunos años, necesitamos más aliados y mucho más fuertes de los que tenemos, sin el respaldo de una aldea, él y su secta de mierda nos atraparán en cuestión de segundos, necesito más poder y un respaldo militar rico en recursos humanos, no puedo darme el lujo de seguir viajando por el mundo, al menos no en mi nivel actual… si una de las pareja de Akatsuki nos encuentran, será difícil escapar de ellos.

**-Sí sí… ya conversamos de esto así que si no te importa pasaré de largo de estas eternas platicas, me iré a dormir contáctate conmigo si necesitas algo, hablamos luego chico.**

-Tss… últimamente duerme mucho.- Se decía mentalmente el pelirrojo.

Ya estaba por llegar a la aldea, más específicamente a las puertas de éstas, cuando llego contemplo por un momento la enorme muralla y las puertas de la aldea, nunca se había fijado en el tamaño, pero ahora que lo miraba y había viajado por el mundo se dio cuenta de sus grandes dimensiones.

-Alto, identifíquese.- Dijo el ninja a cargo de la vigilancia de la entrada principal de Konoha.

-Naruto Uzumaki, ya deben saber porque estoy aquí.-

En ese momento en la gran cabina de vigilancia, a solo unos metros del pelirrojo, cinco personas se encontraban jugando póker, al escuchar el nombre, se quedaron quietos y mudos, y todos salieron fuera de la cabina y lograron divisarlo por completo.

Medía alrededor de un metro y cincuenta centímetros, su pelo rojizo alborotado corto atrás, sin mechones a los lados pero bastante abundante en la parte delantera de cabeza. Sus ojos mostraban mucha vida y color, un azul marino más profundo que el océano mismo, con rasgos bastante perfectos, casi como si su cara fuese hecha a mano, se veía un poco pálido pero aun así su rostro mostraba vigor. Vestía unos extraños pantalones negros que parecían ser bastante cómodos, se podía ver que llevaba una chaqueta negra sin mangas un poco ajustada a la figura del pelirrojo que parecía ser un material bastante exquisito, parecido al cuero, la parte de arriba de la chaqueta parecía ser bastante sobresaliente ya que tapaba la boca del chico. Todo esto fue lo que pudieron apreciar a primera vista, tenía un aura un tanto misteriosa por lo que uno de ellos solo atino a preguntar una cosa.

-¿Tú eres Naruto Uzumaki?.-

-Así es.- Respondió calmadamente él.

-Entonces por favor sígueme.-

Naruto camino a paso firme por el umbral hacía una de las aldeas shinobis más poderosas del continente.

Corrieron por casi toda Konoha para llegar a donde se encontraba la torre Hogake, a la cual entraron apenas divisaron, subieron unos cuántos pisos, hasta llegar al cuarto del ninja del mayor rango en la aldea, sin embargo, a pesar de que se esperaba ver al viejo anciano sentado en aquella silla con su pipa en la mano no había nadie.

-Me enorgullece que me haya escoltado usted mismo… Hogake-san.-

Los cuatro ninjas que habían escoltado hasta el momento al pelirrojo sufrieron una pequeña explosión de humo.

-Me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta Naruto-kun.- Decía el viejo apareciendo en medio del humo de una de las explosiones, a su lado, tres shinobis más aparecieron. Naruto se dio vuelta para verles los rostros.

-Si no me equivoco, lo acompañan Hatake Kakashi, el ninja que ha copiado más de mil jutsus, Anko Mitarashi, discípula de uno de los tres sannin y también una "Tokubetsu Jōnin" experta en tortura e investigación y… ¿El sannin Jiraiya? No estaba enterado que estaba en la aldea Hogake-san, usted sí que tiene ninjas de confianza del más alto nivel a su disposición.- El pelirrojo hablaba con un temple muy sereno, parecía que contemplaba tal escena, de estar frente a tales ninjas.

El Hogake estaba sorprendido en que reconociera a sus acompañantes con solo verlos, bueno, cualquiera lo podría hacer, pero le sorprendía que él lo hiciera, también le intrigo el temple calmado que tenía, no parecía estar tan asustado como decía en su carta.

-Me alegra verte Naruto.- El Hogake con una marcada sonrisa en su rostro, camino lentamente a abrazar a quien consideraba como un nierto.

-También me alegro Hogake-san.- Decía el pelirrojo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Bien, no quiero arruinar el momento pero creo que hay algunos asuntos que atender que no pueden esperar Hogake-sama.- Anko al parecer era una persona que siempre llevaba consigo una forma de ser algo gruñona.

-Si lo sé.- Los dos rompieron el abrazo –En serio, cuanto me alegra que estés bien.-

-Agradezco su preocupación Hogake-san, realmente ese día que escape estaba muy asustado, pensé que me matarían si me descubrían, y realmente pensé que lo harían, me extraño que fuera tan fácil escapar de la aldea señor.-

-No te preocupes Naruto, es un tema que está resuelto, no tienes por qué preocuparte de pequeñeces como esa.- Parecía que el anciano le hablara a un nieto que intentaba consentir.

-Gracias Hogake-san, su respaldo es un gran alivio para mí, usted es una de las pocas personas en las que puedo confiar, realmente le agradezco todos esos años que estuvo cuidando de mí.- Naruto se inclinó con una pequeña reverencia hacía el poderoso anciano.

-¡Oh Naruto-kun! No hace falta.-

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, y va a disculpar mi falta de respeto pero hay un tema urgente que tengo que conversar con usted… a solas.- Diciendo esto último mirando a las tres personas que estaban detrás de él. Anko se enojó un poco ante la actitud del chico, Kakashi solo dejó de mirar su libro para mirarlo a él y Jiraiya solo se cruzó de brazos mientras alzaba una ceja.

-¿Quién te crees que eres mocoso? Nosotros estamos acá porque somos de plena confianza para Hogake-sama, no entiendo porque un crío como tú…-

-Suficiente Anko, no trates así a nuestro invitado, si él lo desea pues que así sea.-

-Pensándolo bien no sé preocupe por ellos, veo que son de su confianza, pero…- Naruto quien hasta el momento se había mostrado tranquilo endureció un poco la expresión de su rostro y se puso bastante serio llamando la atención de la gente presente en la habitación –No confió en ellos.- Dijo mientras giraba su vista hacía su derecha manteniendo la posición de su cabeza – Ni en ellos.- Decía mientras mantenía firme postura, esta vez mirando a la izquierda –Je… parece que apenas se sintieron detectados desaparecieron, no son malos… pero ellos siguen ahí.

El Hogake ahora sí que estaba impresionado, había conversado momentos antes con Danzo, a quien le había permitido mantener algunos ninjas anbus de raíz cerca del chico, siempre y cuando no entraran en contacto con él. Nunca pensó que los detectaría tan fácilmente, de hecho, la posibilidad de que él los detectara no tenía cabida, era ilógico pensar que un chico de unos trece años pudiera detectarlos, no solo eso, también detecto a los anbus que siempre resguardaban al Hogake, solo que estos todavía no se habían dado cuenta de que habían sido detectados.

Anko estaba muy sorprendida, el saber que el chico había detectado a los tipos que nunca se dejaban detectar, de cierta forma esto hizo enojar más aun a la mujer de cabello morado, Kakashi ahora fruncía su única ceja visible y miraba de manera bastante aguda al chico, realmente había llamado su atención, mientras que Jiraiya ahora alzaba las dos cejas, mostrándose levemente sorprendido y sintiendo un leve sentimiento de orgullo y emoción por el crío.

Naruto seguía con su actitud seria mientras que todos en la sala conservaban el silencio.

-Saru, Uma, hagan el favor de dejarnos solos por unos momentos, yo los mandaré a llamar cuando los necesite nuevamente gracias.- Su tono parecía calmado y cansado a la vez, se daba de vez en cuando una bocanada de placer de su pipa.

No se escuchó respuesta, y luego de un rato Naruto procedió a hablar.

-Solo para confirmar Hogake-san, ¿Son ellos de confianza para usted? Porque el tema que tengo que hablarle es algo delicado.-

Ahora si todos tenían extrañeza por lo que quería hablar el pelirrojo, menos Anko quien justo cuando iba a alegar al chico que ellos si eran de confianza del anciano, éste habló.

-Te aseguro que sea lo que quieras hablar ellos no dirán ni una sola palabra, puedes estar tranquilo de eso.-

-Está bien, pero solo para cerciorarme que nadie escucha nada…-

Y el chico comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos manuales y murmuró unas palabras.

-Ahora si Hogake-san.-

No quisieron ni preguntar cómo había hecho eso, ya estaban lo bastante sorprendidos como para preguntarle alguna cosa.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hablarnos Naruto?.-

-Es sobre mis progenitores Hogake-san.-

El mundo se detuvo en ese instante para los presentes en la sala, con excepción del Uzumaki.

-¿Tus… progenitores?.- Preguntó todavía descolocado el sannin.

-Nunca antes habías preguntado por ellos… ¿Por qué quieres saber quiénes son ahora?.- Esta conversación se estaba volviendo cada más interesante, y peligrosa a la vez, tenía que tener cuidado el anciano de causar un daño psicológico grave al chico.

-Hogake-san, creo que me exprese mal, lo que quiero es algo que tiene relación con ellos, sobre el otro tema no se preocupe, yo ya sé quiénes son mis padres.-

Otro silencio rotundo se hizo notar, silencios que empezaban a hacerse más comunes y frecuentes a medida que avanzaba la conversación. Los mayores de edad presentes ya no mostraban signos de enfado, curiosidad o asombro, todos tenían una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Fue Jiraiya el primero en hablar.

-¿Quién…?.-

-Kyubi.-

Ahora si estaban preocupados, Anko fue la única que instintivamente por un segundo se colocó en una pose defensiva al escuchar ese nombre, los otros tres agudizaron aún más sus vistas y sus sentidos. Naruto pudo sentir como el aire se hacía más denso, después de todo, estaban haciendo sentir su poder cuatro shinobis de elite. El viejo tomo una bocanada de su pipa y luego respiro profundamente.

-Así que ya lo sabes… ¿Desde hace cuánto…?.-

-Eso no tiene mucha importancia Hogake-san, de todas formas no lo diría, lo que quiero saber es sobre la herencia que me dejaron.-

-¿Herencia?.- Preguntó Anko.

-Sí, al ser él Hogake de la aldea y al ser ella la descendiente de uno de los clanes ninja más importante del continente, posiblemente debieron haber tenido algunos terrenos, negocios y alguno que otro pergamino, entre otras cosas que pueden ser de utilidad.

-Así que realmente lo sabes… Lo siento Naruto, debes estar decepcionado de nosotros.-

-No se preocupe Hogake-san, usted habrá tenido sus razones, y sé que es algo difícil tratar con el consejo civil.-

Esa fue por lejos la mejor reacción que los ninjas veteranos podrían esperar del chico, se vio como Kakashi, Jiraiya y Sarutobi aflojaban un poco su cara en reflejo de alivio.

-Bueno Naruto, tengo cosas que hacer, y lamentablemente con tanto papeleo se me había olvidado ver el lugar donde vivirás a partir de ahora… Jajaja… ¡Que cabeza la mía! Jiraiya, hazme el favor de acompañar a nuestro invitado a dar una vuelta por la aldea, Naruto toma.- El anciano Hogake le entrego una suma considerable de dinero que llevaba consigo.- Vuelvan dentro de dos horas acá y tendré todo listo.-

-Si no le molesta Jiraiya-san, me gustaría estar a solas en estas horas, recorrer la aldea y caminar un rato.-

Jiraiya iba alegar cuando el anciano se adelantó.

-Está bien Naruto, pero recuerda que dentro de dos horas deberás estar acá.-

-Si Hogake-san, ahora si me disculpan, me retiro, Anko-san, Jiraiya-san, Kakashi-san.- Decía mientras hacía una leve reverencia a la par que salía caminando y se retiraba del lugar.

-Creo que iré a tomar un trago, necesito tratar de asimilar lo que ha pasado en esta habitación, más tarde tendremos que conversar sensei.- Decía el sannin cuando desaparecía en un shunshin. Los otros dos también se retiraron de la sala, dejando a un pensante anciano.

-¿Qué secretos ocultas Naruto?.- Tendría largas con el portador del Kyubi.

Él estaba caminando por la aldea sin rumbo aparente, pero en su mente solo estaban su grupo de amigos de infancia, quería volver a verlos, aunque siempre tuvo ese miedo latente, de que de un furtivo rechazo le dieran la espalda, pero aun así era algo que tendría que afrontar. Camino y camino, como si el viento mismo lo llevara, mientras cruzaba las calles y de vez en cuando saltaba algunos techos de las viviendas del lugar, la gente pasaba a su alrededor sin siquiera mirarlo, había olvidado lo que era estar en una ciudad tan grande y concurrida como esa, era lo que los pueblerinos llamarían como una "capital", lleno de gente apurada que siempre va contra el tiempo.

-¿Has escuchado ese rumor? Dicen que el niño demonio volvió hoy a la aldea, que no estaba muerto.-

-Si yo también lo he escuchado, pero es algo muy poco probable ¿No?, no importa como lo veas, es algo extraño que el zorro haya vuelto más aun por voluntad propia siendo que nadie en esta aldea lo quiere.

-Si tiene razón, esperemos que sean más que falsos rumores, no quisiera tener que soportar vivir con el asesino de mi hermana, ojalá que sea que donde esté se esté pudriendo en la miseria.

Naruto seguía su camino, al parecer nadie lo reconocía, tal vez era por su vestimenta ya que no había cambiado mucho físicamente, aunque claro, era esa su percepción de sí mismo. A medida que avanzaba escuchaba más murmureos sobre él y su regreso, todos hablaban con odio en sus palabras, al pelirrojo le resultaba gracioso caminar a través de la gente sin que supieran que era él realmente.

Paró de caminar cuando vio la academia ninja, y apresurando el paso llego se adentró en ella, se encontró en frente de una recepcionista cuando este llego y le habló.

-Buenas tarde, quisiera hacerle una consulta señorita.-

Ella lo miró por un momento y sintió una extraña sensación de amargura y le preguntó.

-¿Y tú eres…?.-

-Naruto Uzumaki, antiguo estudiante de la academia, recién hoy regrese a la aldea, quiero saber si están en clases la generación a la cual pertenecía o si ya se graduaron, la agradecería mucho la información señorita.-

La señorita de pelo castaño que hasta el momento conservaba un sentimiento de inconformidad al tener ese chico enfrente abrió los ojos exorbitantemente, lo miró nuevamente de pies a cabeza, era realmente él, recordaba al niño demonio, pero por alguna razón un calofrío entro por su espalda, no sabía que responder, sintió una extraña presión por parte del niño demonio, hace algunos años lo había insultado o despreciado de cualquier forma con tal de sacárselo de encima pero ahora era totalmente diferente no por su cambio de apariencia, sino que ahora expulsaba cierto aura de respeto y peligrosidad, tan latente en el que hasta ella podía percatarse de eso por lo que decidió no tentar a su suerte, titubeo un poco antes de hablar claramente.

-En estos momentos estás en el campo de entrenamiento número dos, con todos los de tu generación.-

-Gracias señorita.- Dijo el chico retirándose al lugar indicado.

La señorita se desplomo en su silla luego que el muchacho desaparecía de su vista ¿Realmente era él? Había cambiado mucho en dos años, sin duda este sería el mayor cotilleo de la aldea en mucho tiempo, el regreso del niño demonio a la aldea.

El siguió su camino hacía el campo de entrenamiento número dos, seguramente estarían haciendo los preparativos para la graduación dentro de unas horas en la tarde con algunos combates preparativos, quería ver cuánto habían progresado sus compañeros de generación y por supuesto, quería verla a ella.

El conocía muy bien la aldea, la estuvo estudiando muy detenidamente por unos meses mientras preparaba su gran huida, ahora se encontraba solo a unos cuanto metros del campo de entrenamiento, al rato pudo ver un grupo muy grande de chicos de su edad. Estaban rodeando lo que parecía ser el centro del campo, donde al parecer, según los abucheos y gritos del público presente, se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la multitud, extrañamente nadie le prestó atención, o tal vez nadie se dio cuenta de su intromisión, lo primero que vio en el centro del circulo fue una cabellera rubia que se movía con bastante elegancia. Entonces el pelirrojo dio una sonrisa grande y sincera, llevaba mucho tiempo sin sonreír de esa manera.

-Ino.- Fue lo único que pudo decir en una especie de suspiro.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus comentarios... ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
